Séparés pour combien de temps ?
by milael
Summary: Une chasse tourne mal pour nos deux frères qui devront se débrouiller pour se retrouver.
1. Chapter 1

Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira. La fic est déjà presque finie, il ne manque juste le chapitre de la fin que je dois écrire. Je dois vous prévenir que la plupart des chapitres sont courts.

**Disclaimer :** Les persos et la série ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas ! Tout cela appartient à M. Kripke qui, sans lui, cette série ne serait pas là. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

La pluie s'abattait férocement sur la forêt située pas loin de Helena dans le Montana. Le vent soufflait fortement, faisant bouger avec force les branches des arbres. Le ciel était tellement sombre qu'on ne savait pas si c'était le jour ou la nuit. Mais cela n'arrêta pas l'un des seuls êtres vivants marchant dans la forêt. Malgré les intempéries, le jeune homme continuait son chemin tout en criant le nom de son frère, même si le bruit du vent et de la pluie empêchait quiconque d'entendre. Il glissait dans la boue et manquait même de tomber plusieurs fois. Mais tout ce qui le préoccupait était son frère se trouvant quelque part dans ces milliers d'héctares de forêt. Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il le recherchait. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps. Mais peut être était-ce normal après les nombreuses pertes de conscience ? Cependant, cela ne l'inquiétait pas. Ni même l'état dans lequel il était.

En effet, le jeune homme semblait tenir à peine sur ses jambes. Ses vêtements sales, mouillés et tâchés de sang lui collaient à la peau. Son visage était couvert de boue et de sang provenant de différentes plaies. Sur sa poitrine, des griffures profondes saignaient de nouveau à cause d'un mouvement brusque. Sa respiration était saccadée et le bras autour de ses côtes montrait certainement qu'il en avait quelques unes de fêlées ou même de cassées. Son poignet droit était cassé au vu de l'angle bizarre et inhabituel que le membre formait. De plus, le jeune homme savait que ses plaies étaient infectées à cause de la boue sur celles-ci. Son état fiévreux le montrait assez bien. Sa vision tanguait, le moindre mouvement brusque provoquait des vertiges qui lui donnaient pour la plupart des nausées, la fatigue qu'il sentait était imprégniée dans tout son corps.

Mais son état ne semblait pas le soucier. Au contraire, c'était celui de son frère qui l'inquiétait. Il pouvait encore le revoir tomber de cette petite falaise et atterrir dans l'eau dont les courants l'avaient emporté. Il pouvait encore entendre le cri de son frère quand ce dernier avait été attrapé et jeté contre un arbre avec une telle violence que le jeune homme avait pu entendre clairement le son de côtes se briser. Et une seule côte cassée pouvait faire d'énormes dégâts comme perforer un poumon et donc mourir étouffer dans son propre sang. Cela, il ne l'espérait pas.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la racine sortit de terre et se la prit dans le pied. A cause de son état, il ne put se retenir et il tomba le long de la descente qu'il n'avait pas non plus vu. Il lui sembla que la descente durait des heures mais en vérité, cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, assez pour faire des dégâts en plus des autres. Il resta allongé, serrant ses dents contre la douleur qui se diffusait dans son corps. Tout son corps lui fit mal et il devait se retenir de crier. La douleur ne s'atténua que très légèrement, assez pour qu'il prenne conscience d'une voix qui l'appelait.

- Jeune homme ! Hé jeune homme !

Doucement, il ouvrit ses yeux et les plongea dans deux autres de couleur marron brillant d'inquiétude.

- Mon pauvre ami, que t'est-il arrivé pour que tu sois dans cet état ?

Le jeune homme vit alors qu'il s'agissait d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, voire plus. Il essaya de parler mais ses mots ne se formèrent pas.

- Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital mon gars. Tiens le coup.

Epuisé par la fatigue et la douleur, il perdit connaissance. La dernière chose qu'il dit fut :

- Sammy.


	2. Chapter 2

Etant donné que ma fic est presque finie, j'ai décidé de poster quotidiennement les chapitres.

**Réponse à une review de Jubei-Kazuki :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et merci pour ton compliment. Il me fait chaud au coeur ^^

Si ce chapitre vous plaît ou pas ou bien si vous trouvez que quelque chose ne va pas comme l'orthographe, la conjugaison (là où je suis la moins forte dans le domaine du français ^^) et autres, n'hésitez pas à laisser une p'tite review.

Encore un chapitre court je sais (-_-) mais j'ai toujours du mal avec la longueur des chapitres et à chaque fois, j'essaye de faire quelque chose pour ça.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Il avait mal de partout. Son corps protestait contre le moinde mouvement qu'il pouvait faire dans son état. Il avait chaud mais en même temps il tremblait. Ses vêtements mouillés et sales lui collaient à la peau et ne le protégeaient pas contre le temps. Malgré la chaleur brûlante qu'il émanait, le froid le faisait trembler sans cesse. C'était un sentiment qu'il détestait. Il savait qu'il avait de la fièvre, sûrement du à l'infection ou bien au temps. Après tout, tomber dans un cours d'eau froide pendant un mauvais temps n'était pas recommandé pour rester en bonne santé. Quelques fois, il voyait trouble ou bien sa vision se dédoublait. Au lieu de voir un arbre, il en voyait deux. C'était clair qu'il avait une commotion. Le manque de coordination dans ses mouvements était aussi causé par la commotion. Elle avait été sûrement provoquée lorsque sa tête avait violement frappé l'arbre ou alors ça pouvait être aussi quand sa tête avait heurté une pierre pendant qu'il était emporté dans les flots du courant, il ne savait plus. Tout était confus dans sa tête.

En plus de la commotion, il avait des côtes cassées provoquant une douleur atroce quand il respirait. De profondes blessures se trouvaient sur sa poitrine et ses bras. Les branches d'arbres avaient provoqué de fines coupures sur ses bras et son visage. Il se sentait malade et il avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir à chaque minute qu'il passait. Les nausées et les vertiges ne l'aidaient pas non plus. Il était même tombé plusieurs fois à cause des vertiges et de son manque de coordination, causant des bleus et des hématomes un peu partout sur son corps.

Mais il se fichait de son état. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était de retrouver son frère qu'il cherchait depuis il ne savait pas combien de temps. Quand il en avait la force, il criait le nom de son frère, espérant que celui-ci l'entende et lui réponde. Mais rien. Aucune réponse ne lui parvenait. Il espérait qu'il n'était rien arrivé à son frère mais il savait que ce n'était pas la peine d'espérer. Ils n'avaient jamais de chance eux les Winchester. Il fallait toujours que ça tourne mal. Donc il espérait qu'il n'était rien arrivé de grave à son frère et que ce dernier le recherchait et le trouverait avant qu'il ne finisse congelé dans cette forêt qu'il maudissait ou alors cuit de l'intérieur vu la fièvre qui se propageait en lui.

Tout à coup, une bourrasque de vent le sortit de ses pensées. Le vent froid et humide toucha sa peau brûlante. Le contact le fit frissonner davantage. Cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant et il continua sa marche. La pluie glacée toucha son visage pâle et cela lui donna la sensation de milliers de petites aiguilles qui s'enfonçaient dans sa peau. La fatigue et l'épuisement le ralentissaient de plus en plus. Chaque pas lui semblait plus difficile à faire. Ses jambes ne semblaient plus vouloir le supporter. Il les sentait trembler. Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. La fièvre lui embrouillait le cerveau et sa capacité à penser normalement. Tout ce qu'il voulait était s'allonger et dormir pendant des mois et des mois. Mais la pensée de retrouver son frère repoussait cette envie bien qu'elle faiblissait de minutes en minutes. Ses yeux s'alourdissaient de plus en plus. C'était comme s'il avait de la pierre à la place des paupières.

Pris une nouvelle dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la pierre au sol et il trébucha dedans. Trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit, il tomba par terre et ne se releva pas. Il était bien trop faible pour le faire. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Il n'avait même pas la force de lever un seul petit doigt. Il resta là, allongé sur le ventre dans la boue, oubliant qu'il était blessé. La fatigue remplaçait la douleur qu'il ne sentait même plus à présent à cause de son épuisement. Ses yeux finirent par se fermer et avant de s'endormir, il murmura :

- Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le troisième chapitre de ma fic complète maintenant ^^

Merci pour ta review **Jubey/Kazuki. **

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

****Chapitre 3 :**

Mike était en train de marcher dans la forêt. Le temps ne l'arrêtait pas. Il avait déjà marché dans des temps bien pires que celui-ci. Alors qu'il marchait, un cri résonna. Aussitôt après, il accourut vers ce cri. Il vit alors un jeune homme allongé par terre qui ne bougeait pas. En voyant son état catastrophique, il se dirigea vers l'homme tout en se demandant comment et pourquoi il était dans cet état. Il s'agenouilla et regarda de plus prêt le jeune inconnu. Il le vit à moitié conscient ce qui l'inquiéta.

- Jeune homme ! Hé jeune homme !

Le jeune homme l'entendit car il posa ses yeux sur lui et le regarda.

- Mon pauvre ami, que t'est-il arrivé pour que tu sois dans cet état ?

Mike le vit tenter de parler mais apparemment il n'en avait pas la force. Ses lèvres bougèrent mais aucun son ne sortit.

- Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital mon gars. Tiens le coup.

Le jeune homme finit par s'évanouir mais Mike l'entendit murmurer.

_Sammy_

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui pouvait être bien ce Sammy.

- Me dis pas qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec toi. Bon réfléchis Mike, tout d'abord emmène ce garçon à l'hôpital et ensuite tu pourras prévenir la police.

Décidé, l'homme se leva et porta le jeune homme sur son épaule. Le voyage jusqu'à sa voiture ne dura pas longtemps. Mike mit ensuite l'inconnu dans la voiture et prit place à son tour. Rapidement, il démarra sa voiture et se dirigea vers l'hôpital le plus proche qui était à Helena. Il voulut se dépêcher mais il savait qu'il devait être prudent à cause du temps. Pendant le trajet, il entendit le jeune homme murmurer des propos qui au début étaient incompréhensibles. Mais il finit par les comprendre. Les propos n'étaient qu'un mot. Le même. Du moins, c'était un prénom, le même que l'inconnu avait murmuré avant de s'évanouir. Cela l'inquiéta car il espérait que la personne du nom de Sammy n'était pas dans la forêt.

Finalement, il sortit de ses pensées en voyant qu'il arrivait à Helena. Il se dirigea vers l'hôpital et lorsqu'il fut arrivé, il ne prit pas le temps de garer sa voiture. Il en sortit rapidement et prit avec lui le jeune homme. Il se dépêcha d'arriver à l'accueil de l'hôpital et une fois arrivé, il demanda de l'aide.

- Aidez moi s'il vous plaît.

Aussitôt, deux infirmières et un médecin arrivèrent avec un brancard. Les deux infirmières mirent le jeune homme sur la civière et partirent tandis que le médecin demanda à Mike des informations.

- Je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt dans cet état. Je l'ai aussitôt amené ici.

- Vous avez bien fait.

Le médecin commença à partir lorsque Mike parla une nouvelle fois.

- Docteur, je pense qu'il y a une autre personne dans la forêt.

- Ok.

Le médecin se tourna vers la réceptionniste et lui demanda d'appeler la police pour qu'elle vienne rapidement. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La jeune femme les appela et leur demanda de venir le plus vite possible. Ensuite, elle s'adressa à Mike.

- Ils arrivent. Pourriez-vous attendre dans la salle d'attente.

- Bien sûr.

Mike alla s'asseoir dans l'une des chaises de la salle d'attente et attendit la police. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à venir et lorsque deux agents se dirigèrent vers l'homme, ce dernier se leva.

- Messieurs l'agent, les salua-t-il.

- Bonsoir, je suis l'inspecteur Davis et voici mon coéquipier l'inspecteur Johnson, répondit le plus grand des deux. On nous a dit que vous avez apporté un jeune homme mal en point.

- C'est exact inspecteur. Je marchais dans la forêt lorsque je l'ai vu.

- Que faisiez-vous dans la forêt ? demanda l'inspecteur Johnson.

- Je faisais une promenade. C'est pas un temps comme celui-là qui va m'arrêter. Bref, je pense qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans cette forêt.

- Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ?

- Et bien, le jeune homme que j'ai apporté n'a pas arrêté de murmurer un prénom et je suis sûr qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette forêt.

- Nous ne pouvons pas lancer de recherches sans savoir si c'est la vérité. Nous devons attendre le réveil de ce jeune homme pour avoir la confirmation.

Mike n'apprécia pas d'entendre ça.

- Ecoutez inspecteur, si c'est bien la vérité et que vous attendez, la personne va mourir avec ce temps.

- Je suis désolé mais tant qu'on est pas sûr de cette information, nous ne pouvons pas lancer de recherches. Mais si vous voulez, on peut attendre ici le réveil du jeune homme et avoir la confirmation.

- Bien.

Mike se retourna et alla de nouveau s'asseoir tandis que les policiers allèrent parler à la réceptionniste.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Sam commença à se réveiller mais il le regretta très vite. La douleur revint et l'envahit comme un tsunami qui inonderait une ville. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Vint ensuite les sensations et les autres sens. Il sentit la pluie tomber sur son corps chaud mais tremblant et le vent soufflant fortement. Il avait mal partout, de la tête jusqu'aux pieds. Aucune partie de son corps n'était épargnée. Il tenta de se relever mais un vertige l'envahit aussitôt. Il préféra donc s'asseoir et attendre que cela passe. Sa tête lui tournait horriblement et sa vision tanguait. Il avait l'impression d'être sur un bateau naviguant dans une mer déchaînée. La nausée commença à l'envahir de nouveau. Ne voulant pas une nouvelle fois vider le contenu de son estomac déjà vide, il tenta de respirer doucement pour la faire passer. Sauf qu'en tentant de respirer normalement, la douleur dans ses côtes se fit sentir et c'était donc difficile. Mais il finit par y arriver. La nausée passa ainsi que le vertige.

Doucement, il tenta de se relever. Sa vision tangua encore mais il réussit à se lever et prit appui sur un arbre. Le jeune chasseur attendit patiemment que sa vision redevienne normale. Finalement, elle le redevint et il commença à regarder son environnement. Des arbres et encore des arbres à perte de vue. Cela le fit soupirer. Il n'était pas encore prêt à sortir de là. Il se mit à marcher lentement, ne voulant pas buter contre une autre pierre.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, il marcha. De temps en temps, il s'arrêtait et s'appuyait contre un tronc d'arbre pour tenter de reprendre une respiration normale ou calmer la douleur qui le faisait atrocement souffrir. Son état ne s'était pas amélioré. Au contraire, il avait l'impression qu'il s'était dégradé. Il toussait et quand il le faisait, ça faisait horriblement mal. Il avait de plus en plus froid malgré la fièvre qui ravageait son corps. Finalement, l'épuisement prit une nouvelle fois le dessus. Sam se laissa glisser contre un arbre et regarda droit devant lui. La pluie et le vent ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter. Aucune lumière ne transperçait le ciel noir. Ni le soleil ou la lune et les étoiles ne se montraient. Le jeune chasseur était surprit qu'il n'y avait pas encore d'orage. Mais cela le soulageait d'une certaine façon. Il ne voulait pas finir électrocuter par un éclair. Mouillé comme il était et surtout malchanceux, il ne serait pas étonné si un orage éclatait et qu'un éclair venait l'électrocuter. Bon, il commençait peut être à être pessimiste et à délirer mais il ne voulait pas quand même que cela se passe.

Il commença à fermer les yeux lorsqu'un cri retentit. Un cri effroyable. Un cri inhumain. En l'entendant, Sam devint beaucoup plus alerte et il se mit à observer son entourage. Il espérait que ce n'était pas la créature qu'ils chassaient, son frère et lui. Mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de si son frère avait réussi à la tuer. Alors si c'était elle, il était dans de beaux draps. Il attendit quelques secondes et un autre cri retentit. Cela lui glaça le sang. Le cri était proche, bien trop proche à son goût. Voyant qu'il était en danger, il commença à se lever. Une fois qu'il réussit, il se mit à marcher aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il oublia la douleur et la fatigue. Son instinct de survie prit place et son instinct lui disait de courir, de s'éloigner de cette bête.

Un autre hurlement retentit mais cette fois, c'était beaucoup plus près qu'avant. Sam accélera sa course. De temps à autre, il tourna la tête pour voir s'il voyait quelque chose mais il n'y avait rien. Les branches coupaient un peu plus sa peau, ses blessures se rouvrirent mais il ignora tout cela. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était de fuir la créature qui semblait le pourchasser. Il ne fit même pas attention à où il allait. Il continuait de courir même si ses jambes protestaient, même si un point de côté commençait à faire son apparition. Il courut jusqu'à en perdre haleine. L'adrénaline circulait dans son corps, lui donnant l'énergie, la force qu'il n'avait pas il y a quelques minutes.

Cependant, il ne regardait pas où il allait et ce fut une fatale erreur. Un nouveau hurlement retentit. Sam retourna la tête et en faisant ça, il ne vit pas la pente, ni la racine. Son pied se prit dans la racine. Et juste avant qu'il ne commence à dévaler la descente, il put entendre un craquement et sentit une douleur fulgurante dans sa cheville droite. Puis il roula sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il criait. Finalement, il percuta brutalement et violemment un rocher qui l'arrêta net dans sa course. Il cria de douleur en sentant le côté droit de son torse toucher le rocher. La douleur était tellement forte que sa vision devint blanche. Puis il sombra une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscience et l'obscurité qui le réclamaient.


	5. Chapter 5

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews laissées. **Lydean**, ne t'inquiète pas aucun des deux frères ne va mourir. Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment et ton encouragement. **Jubei-Kazuki**, toi-même tu sais comment j'adore faire souffrir Sam XD

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

****Chapitre 5:**

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, Dean sentit la douleur l'envahir d'un peu partout dans son corps. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais une lumière l'aveuglait. Tout ce qu'il entendait était des voix provenant de tous les côtés. Il se demanda un instant s'il était mort mais la douleur le fit comprendre que non. Lorsque sa vue s'habitua peu à peu, il chercha du regard son frère.

- Sammy, murmura-t-il.

Une voix masculine qui n'était pas celle de son frère parla.

- Calmez-vous monsieur ou vous allez aggraver vos blessures.

- Sammy... où est Sammy ?

Une autre voix retentit.

- Pensez-vous qu'il délire ?

- Non. Monsieur, qui est Sammy ?

- Sammy... je dois retrouver Sammy.

- Où est-il monsieur ?

- Il est blessé... je dois le retrouver... avant que la bête le tue.

Les propos de Dean étaient incohérent pour les médecins qui tentaient de calmer le jeune chasseur afin de le soigner. Voyant que le jeune homme n'était prêt à se calmer, un médecin prit une seringue remplit d'un sédatif et l'injecta dans la perfusions de Dean. Le calmant marcha aussitôt et le jeune chasseur retourna dans l'inconscience. Les médecins purent alors reprendre leur travail.

*************************************

Mike attendait depuis plus de deux heures dans la salle d'attente. Les policiers étaient partit et avaient demandé à ce qu'on les appelle lorsque le jeune homme se réveillera. L'homme s'impatientait de plus en plus, se demandant si le jeune inconnu allait s'en sortir.

- Mike ?

Le concerné leva la tête pour voir un de ses plus anciens amis, le Dr Richardson. Ce dernier semblait épuisé et en manque de sommeil.

- Jack ?

- Je présume que c'est toi qui a apporté notre jeune inconnu ici.

- Oui. Comment va-t-il ?

- Son état est assez stable pour le moment. Il a quelques côtes cassées, des contusions, son poignet droit fracturé. Les profondes griffures sur sa poitrine ont été suturées mais j'ai bien peur que l'infection a eu le temps de s'installer. Il est sous traitement et donc cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Il est inconscient mais c'est normal avec la perte de sang qu'il a subit.

- Tant mieux.

Pourtant, le médecin pouvait voir que Mike était encore inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Mike soupira.

- Je crois qu'il était avec quelqu'un dans cette forêt.

- Il s'est réveillé quelques secondes durant l'examen. Il n'arrêtait pas de murmurer le prénom de quelqu'un et de dire qu'il devait le retrouver avant qu'une bête ne tue cette personne. Il a ajouté aussi qu'il était blessé.

- Tu crois que c'est vrai ?

- Il se peut qu'il a déliré à cause de la fièvre mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. Les blessures qu'il a ont été causées par un animal. Si ce qu'il dit est vrai, une autre personne est dans cette forêt, blessée et en danger.

- La police n'a pas voulu me croire. Les deux inspecteurs m'ont dit qu'ils devaient attendre le réveil du jeune homme pour lancer des recherches.

Le médecin jura dans sa barbe inexistante.

- Je doute que ce jeune homme ne se réveille dans les heures qui viennent et même si c'est le cas, il ne sera pas assez cohérent pour parler. S'il y a bien une personne dans ces bois et que la police ne fait rien, je crains le pire.

- Je vais y aller.

- Pardon ?

- Je vais aller dans la forêt et rechercher cette personne.

Le médecin regarda son ami comme s'il était fou.

- Mike...

- Jack, mon instinct me dit que c'est la vérité et je fais confiance à mon instinct. Il est hors de question qu'une personne ne meurt parce que la police n'a pas voulu faire quelque chose. De plus, le temps n'est pas un problème et je suis équipé en cas de danger.

Le Dr Richardson soupira et capitula.

- D'accord mais fais attention à toi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Sur ce, Mike sortit de l'hôpital, déterminé à trouver cette personne que n'arrêtait pas de mentionner le jeune homme qu'il avait sauvé.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Sam se réveilla mais le regretta très vite. Une nouvelle fois, la douleur le submergea. Elle était tellement forte qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. En plus des autres blessures, sa cheville droite lui faisait atrocement souffrir. Cette douleur s'ajoutait aux autres. En ce moment, il n'y avait que ça qui occupait ses pensées. Mais ses pensées étaient tellement confuses ! Une brume due à la fièvre l'empêchait de former des pensées quelque peu cohérentes. Sa vision était floue, tout ce qu'il distinguait n'était que de vagues formes abstraites et dont il ne pouvait faire la différence. En plus de ça, sa tête lui tournait et il se sentait fatigué. Ses paupières semblaient ne vouloir que se fermer mais en se rappelant de ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques minutes ou bien quelques heures - il avait perdu toute notion du temps - sa détermination à rester éveillé devenait plus forte que sa fatigue.

Il essaya de se focaliser sur son environnement mais la fièvre empêchait cela. Il ne ressentait même plus la pluie glaciale tomber sur son corps brûlant. Son ouïe aussi était affectée par son état. Les sons et les bruits semblaient lointain. Mais rien ne lui indiquait la présence de la créature qu'il avait entendu avant de se prendre le pied dans une racine et de dévaler une pente.

Sachant que le danger était toujours présent même si pour l'instant il ne se montrait pas, Sam voulut se lever. Seulement, son corps ne semblait plus vouloir lui répondre. Quand il essaya de se relever avec ses bras, ses membres tremblaient de faiblesse. Sa cheville droite ne lui était d'aucune utilité vu qu'elle était cassée. Finalement, il abandonna et resta allongé sur le ventre. Mais il réalisa seulement que sa respiration était devenue encore plus difficile et qu'il avait l'impression qu'un poids encombrait ses poumons. Chaque respiration lui semblait plus dure à faire, même en essayant de respirer doucement et régulièrement.

Il savait qu'il devait s'en inquiéter mais il en n'avait même plus la force. Même la peur n'était plus présente. Tout ce qu'il pensait était dormir et... Dean. A cette pensée, la peur commença à s'insinuer, pas pour lui mais pour son frère. Et si Dean était mal en point aussi ? Et s'il était gravement blessé ? Et si... Sam refusa de penser à cette possibilité. Son frère n'était pas mort, il en était hors de question. Dean était quelque part au sec à trouver une solution pour le retrouver. Pourtant, cette pensée ne le convainquit pas. Il savait ou du moins se doutait que son frère n'était pas à l'abri en cherchant un moyen de le retrouver. Dean était sûrement dans cette forêt à le chercher et à l'appeler pour espérer obtenir une réponse.

Cette pensée lui redonna quelques forces qu'il ne pensait plus avoir et il tenta de se lever. Après plusieurs tentatives, il réussit à s'asseoir mais la nausée ne le lâcha pas ainsi que le vertige. Il ne renonça pas pour autant et ignora cela. Tout doucement, il se mit sur ses pieds mais sa cheville droite lui rappela qu'elle était cassée. Lorsqu'il s'appuya dessus, une douleur fulgurante l'envahit et il dut serrer les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri. Il mit la douleur de côté et commença à marcher, ne se préoccupant pas qu'il pouvait aggraver la fracture. Avec un bras autour de ses côtes et une main s'appuyant sur les troncs des arbres, il avança doucement. Il repoussa la douleur et la fatigue. La pensée de Dean à elle seule avait suffit à lui donner cette force qu'il avait puisé il ne sait où. Il marcha avec un seul objectif en tête : retrouver son frère.

****************************

De son côté, Mike était dans la forêt à rechercher la personne que le jeune inconnu n'avait pas arrêté pas de citer. Pour son plus grand soulagement, la pluie n'était plus aussi forte qu'avant et le vent avait cessé de souffler fortement. Il avait craint que l'orage serait venu s'ajouter à ce temps mais ses craintes s'étaient révélées inutiles. Pourtant, il avait espéré qu'avec la pluie, il aurait retrouvé des traces dans la boue. Ce n'était pas le cas. Apparemment, il recherchait du mauvais côté de la forêt.

Cela faisait environ deux heures qu'il était dans la forêt et il savait que ce n'était pas finit. Il devait d'abord retrouver la personne et ensuite la ramener à l'hôpital... si elle existait ou était dans cette forêt. Mais son instinct lui disait que cette personne était ici et en grand danger. Tout à coup, il s'arrêta et s'approcha du gros rocher qui faisait face à une pente plutôt raide. Du sang. Il fut étonné en le voyant. La pluie aurait normalement du l'effacer. Il le toucha du doigt et sut alors qu'une personne blessée était passé par ici il n'y a pas longtemps. Sa deuxième découverte fut des empreintes de pas. Il les examina et vit qu'elles étaient encore fraiches. Mike décida alors de suivre les pas, espérant qu'ils les mèneraient à la personne qu'il cherchait.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews. **Jubei-Kazuki**, ne t'inquiète pas, Mike se rapproche un peu plus de Sam. Il va bientôt le trouver ^^ **Lydean**, tu connais Sam. Lorsque ça concerne Dean, il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi. Et t'inquiète, Mike va bientôt sauver Sam.

Je suis vraiment désolée mais je n'arrive pas à suivre le rythme d'un chapitre chaque jour parce que la plupart du temps, j'oublie -__- Je sais, je sais. Vous pouvez me crier dessus, je le mérite amplement.

Comme vous avez pu le constater, voici le chapitre suivant qui se porte maintenant sur Dean. Encore un chapitre court je sais mais c'est un chapitre tout de même, n'est-ce pas ?

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

Le Dr Richardson était devant la chambre qu'occupait son nouveau patient apporté il y a quelques heures déjà. Son visage montrait tout de l'homme fatigué et soucieux. Il était également inquiet pour son ami mais aussi pour l'homme qui était encore dans la forêt et dont le prénom n'avait pas été arrêté d'être prononcé par son patient. Dans quel état allait-il être retrouvé ? Est-ce qu'il était toujours vivant ? Il espérait que oui. Il ne voulait pas être porteur de mauvaises nouvelles auprès de son nouveau patient.

Le couloir de l'unité des soins intensifs était silencieux et peu de personnes s'y promenait. Il n'y avait que des médecins qui passaient ou encore de la famille qui venait voir leur proche. Aucune joie ne régnait dans cette partie de l'hôpital. Jack pouvait même entendre les pleurs des familles désespérées tellement le silence régnait. Si on s'approchait d'une chambre dont la porte était entrouverte, on pouvait également entendre des chuchotements et des murmures racontant des souvenirs d'enfance ou encore des banalités pour essayer de faire au moins réagir celui qui était dans le lit et probablement dans le coma ou inconscient.

Lorsque le docteur soupira, il eut l'impression que son soupir résonnait dans le long couloir. Sa main se posa sur la poignée de la porte et doucement, il ouvrit la porte. Le médecin entra dans la chambre silencieuse. Seul les bips provenant du moniteur cardiaque brisaient le silence. Jack s'avança jusqu'au lit où se trouvait son patient. Ce dernier était toujours inconscient. Il était très pâle, seul ses joues étaient légèrement rosées à cause de la fièvre qui ravageait son corps. Son visage, à présent lavé, montraient les blessures. Il en avait à l'arcarde sourcillière gauche, sur ses mâchoires. Sa lèvre inférieure était coupée en deux. Une canule nasale l'aidait à respirer. Des perfusions étaient accrochées sur chaque main, l'une étant pour le sang et l'autre pour les antibiotiques et autres médicaments pour soulager la douleur. Ses côtes étaient bandées ainsi que sa poitrine et son poignet droit était dans le plâtre. Malgré son inconscience, le jeune homme semblait être tendu, inquiet. Il ne semblait pas du tout calme.

Le Dr Richardson se mit à l'examiner pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Lorsqu'il vérifia la température de son patient, il jura. La fièvre avait augmenté malgré les antibiotiques ce qui voulait dire que l'infection résistait aux antibiotiques.

- Il va falloir augmenter les doses, dit-il à haute voix même si personne n'était présent.

Il continua son examen et après avoir finit, il soupira. Il sortit de la chambre mais lorsqu'il le fit, il rencontra une infirmière.

- Oh bonjour Dr Richardson.

- Bonjour Ophélie. Vous allez changer les bandages ?

- Oui docteur.

- Bien. J'ai noté que sa fièvre n'avait pas baissé mais plutôt augmenté. Il va falloir augmenter les doses.

- Très bien.

Jack repartit, laissant l'infirmière s'occuper de son patient. D'un geste las, il se passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il soupira d'épuisement et leva son regard vers l'horloge. Déjà quatre heures que Mike était partit et celui-ci n'était toujours pas revenu. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiéter ou non. Après tout, son ami connaissait bien la forêt et savait s'y retrouver même par ce temps. Mais ça ne le rassurait pas pour autant, surtout en sachant qu'une vie était également en jeu. Son regard se posa sur l'une des fenêtres du couloir. Le temps semblait s'être dégradé encore plus si c'était possible.

_S'il vous plaît, faites en sorte qu'il revienne vivant avec l'homme qui se trouve dans la forêt._

Il retourna au travail, espérant que sa prière se réalise.


	8. Chapter 8

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8:**

La pluie continuait à tomber et le vent à souffler. Il faisait froid, très froid. Pourtant, cela n'arrêta pas Mike de suivre les traces. C'était facile de les suivre. En effet, sur chaque tronc d'arbres, il y avait une empreinte de main ensanglantée. Bizarrement, les empreintes ne furent pas effacées par la pluie. Mais cela rassurait quand même Mike. Au moins, cela prouvait qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un dans la forêt qui était blessé. Mike ne désespérait pas. Au contraire, il savait qu'il allait retrouver le jeune homme. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Il espérait juste qu'il ne soit pas gravement blessé.

Il s'arrêta soudainement en voyant à quelques mètres plus loin un corps par terre. Sans attendre, il se mit à courir puis s'agenouilla à côté du corps. Ce dernier était allongé sur le ventre. Doucement, Mike le retourna pour ne pas vouloir aggraver les dégâts. Voyant l'état du jeune homme, il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur mais aussi d'inquiétude. Le sang était partout. Et la boue. Il n'y avait pas un endroit sur le corps qui n'était pas recouvert soit de boue soit de sang ou bien des deux. Mike posa ses mains sur les joues du jeune homme qui était inconscient et tenta de le réveiller.

- Réveille toi jeune homme.

Il dut à plusieurs reprises secouer doucement le jeune homme pour que celui-ci se décide à ouvrir les yeux. Des yeux qui étaient fiévreux. Ce fut à cet instant que Mika réalisa la chaleur émanante du corps du jeune homme. Ce dernier avait de la fièvre et elle était très élevée.

- Merde, jura-t-il.

Malgré la fièvre, le jeune homme était parcouru de frissons et de tremblements plus ou moins violents. Le blessé essaya de parler mais sa voix ne sortait pas de sa gorge.

- Ne parle pas. Tu dois garder des forces.

Mike savait qu'il ne pouvait pas emmener tout de suite le jeune homme à l'hôpital. La tempête avait redoublé d'intensité depuis qu'il était entré dans la forêt et il ne savait pas si les blessures du jeune homme étaient trop graves pour le bouger. Sachant qu'à quelques mètres de là se trouvait une petite cabane en bois, il prit sa décision.

- Je vais devoir te porter pour te mettre à l'abri en attendant les secours, ok ?

Le blessé ne répondit pas. Mike ne savait pas si ce dernier l'entendait ou pas. Délicatement, il passa son bras sous les genoux du jeune homme et l'autre bras autour de son dos puis le souleva. Il n'en avait pas l'air mais Mike était bien plus fort qu'il paraissait. Il commença à marcher en direction de la cabane tout en regardant le jeune homme. Ce fut après de nombreuses minutes et de nombreuses chutes évitées qu'il réussit à arriver à la cabane en bois. Cette dernière était entourée par de grands arbres. Avec plus ou moins de mal, il ouvrit la porte et entra. Avec son pied, il la referma et alluma la lumière. Pour son plus grand soulagement, la cabane était propre et bien rangée bien qu'une odeur d'humidité régnait dans l'atmosphère. Il chercha du regard quelque chose et vit un lit au fond de la pièce. Mike posa son fardeau dessus et entreprit de rechercher les fournitures adéquats afin de le soigner du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il posa ses trouvailles qui se composaient de bandages, de pansements, de serviettes sur la petite table de nuit à côté du lit. Ensuite, il remplit un récipient d'eau tiède du robinet de la salle de bain et le posa également au même endroit.

- Je vais essayer de te soigner du mieux que je peux, dit-il au jeune homme qui le regardait avec des yeux à moitié fermés.

Doucement, il enleva le manteau et les chaussures du blessé ainsi que la chemise et le tee-shirt qui étaient déjà ruinés. Il trempa une serviette dans l'eau chaude et commença à nettoyer les blessures, la boue et le sang. Cela prit une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Ensuite vint autour des pansements et bandages. Ce fut la partie la plus difficile. Il y avait bien trop de blessures pour le peu de bandages et de pansements qu'il avait. Il prélivégia les blessures les plus importantes et les côtes.

- Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Pour son plus grand soulagement, le jeune homme répondit par un signe de tête.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Une voix faible et tremblante lui répondit.

- S...Sam.

- Je m'appelle Mike. Est-ce que tu étais avec quelqu'un quand tu es entré dans cette forêt ?

Un hochement de la tête lui répondit.

- Porte-t-il une veste en cuir et un pendentif ?

Sam acquiesça de la tête. Mike sourit alors pour le rassurer en voyant le regard inquiet du jeune homme.

- Rassure toi, je l'ai trouvé et emmené à l'hôpital. Maintenant, repose toi, tu en as grandement besoin.

Sam ferma ses yeux et s'endormit aussitôt.


	9. Chapter 9

Me voici de retour avec la suite ! Merci pour les reviews et à toi **Jubey-Kazuki**. Même si tu l'as lu des dizaines de fois, tu continues toujours à aimer ma fic ^^. J'espère que la suite vous plaîra. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Dean le regretta très vite. La douleur l'envahit rapidement ce qui le fit gémir. Il voulut ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière était trop forte. Une fois ses yeux ajustés à la lumière, il les rouvrit pour voir où il était. Les bips constants et l'odeur de l'antiséptique ne le rassuraient pas. Il vit alors qu'il était à l'hôpital. Doucement, il fit le tour de la pièce avec les yeux. Personne. Il était seul. Cela l'inquiéta. Il avait espéré voir son frère.

- S...Sammy ?

Il grimaça au son de sa voix rauque. Sa gorge était sèche et tout ce qu'il voulait était boire. Quand personne ne lui répondit, il se redressa légèrement pour aussitôt retomber sur le lit. Il était faible. Ses forces l'avaient quitté. Il prit alors conscience de son état. Il avait chaud, très chaud. Il lui semblait que sa tête était envahit d'un brouillard épais. Il regarda ses blessures pour voir son poignet droit dans un plâtre, ses côtes bandées ainsi que sa poitrine. Il réalisa que sur chacune de ses mains se trouvait une perfusion. Il porta une main sur son visage et sentit la canule nasale ainsi que d'autres blessures. Tout à coup, une vague de fatigue l'envahit. Sa main retomba sur le matelat. Ses yeux voulurent se fermer mais Dean les garda ouvert. Il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il soit dans cet état. La fatigue fut plus forte que sa volonté et le chasseur glissa une fois de plus dans l'inconscience.

*******************************************

Son deuxième réveil fut légèrement différent du premier. La douleur était absente et il savait où il était. Cependant, il était toujours aussi faible. Le moindre mouvement lui semblait aussi épuisant qu'une course de vingt minutes. La seule envie qu'il avait était de se rendormir. Mais de nouveaux bruits qu'il n'avait pas entendu la première fois l'en dissuada. Il ouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard d'un homme. Il tenta de parler mais sa gorge protesta. L'homme vit cela et prit un verre d'eau avant de poser le bord sur la lèvre inférieure du jeune chasseur.

- Buvez doucement.

Dean accueilla l'eau avec gratitude. Lorsqu'il voulut parler une nouvelle fois, sa gorge ne l'empêcha pas.

- Qui... Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis le Dr Richardson. Je m'occupe de vous depuis que vous êtes admis. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

A cette question, Dean eut l'envie d'étrangler le médecin. Ca se voyait qu'il n'allait pas bien, non ? Au lieu de répondre à cette question, il en posa une autre.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Un ami à moi vous a trouvé dans la forêt et vous a amené ici. Vous rappelez-vous de ce qui vous est arrivé ?

- Non.

C'était la vérité. Dean ne se souvenait plus de pourquoi il était dans la forêt. Soudain, une autre pensée lui vint en tête. Il regarda le médecin avec panique et inquiétude.

- Mon frère... où est-il ?

- Monsieur, il n'y a que vous que mon ami a rapporté. Il n'a trouvé personne d'autre.

- C'est... C'est impossible. Sam était avec moi. Je... Je me souviens qu'il était avec moi. Quelque chose ne va pas je le sens. Il ne va pas bien. Il faut le retrouver.

- Calmez-vous sinon votre état va empirer.

- Mais... mon frère... il est...

- Celui qui vous a amené ici est partit dans la forêt pour essayer de le retrouver. Il n'a pas attendu que la police se mette à chercher votre frère. Maintenant, vous devriez vous reposer.

- Non. Mon frère est quelque part dans cette forêt, il est hors de question que je me repose avant de savoir qu'il va bien.

- Monsieur...

- Mon nom est Dean.

- Dean, cela ne sert à rien d'agir comme ça, votre frère ne va pas être plus vite retrouvé.

A ça, Dean regarda le médecin avec colère.

- Et vous savez que j'ai raison. De plus, je pense qu'il ne voudrait pas que votre état empire parce que vous refusez de vous reposer.

Le Dr Richardson n'attendit pas la réponse de Dean et partit, laissant le chasseur seul. Ce dernier ne put se résigner à dormir en sachant que son frère était toujours dehors.


	10. Chapter 10

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui concerne Sam à présent. Je tenais à remercier **Jubey-Kazuki** et **Alichan** pour leurs reviews ^^ et à ceux qui continuent de lire ma fic. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

Après que Sam se soit endormi, Mike examina de plus près la cabane. Dans une petite armoire se trouvaient des vivres. Il y avait de l'eau, de la nourriture et plus particulièrement des aliments secs. Des allumettes et d'autres choses s'y trouvaient également. Sur le bureau près de la fenêtre, une carte de la forêt y était accrochée. Et pour le plus grand soulagement de Mike, il y avait aussi une radio. Il pourrait appeler les secours. Il se dirigea vers la radio et la fit fonctionner. Mike se mit à parler tout en cherchant la bonne fréquence. Malgré son insistance, personne ne lui répondit. Il soupira et éteignit la radio. Son regard se posa sur Sam. Malgré la couverture, ce dernier tremblait toujours.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la cheminée et sur les bûches à côté. Il s'avança vers la cheminée et commença à mettre les bûches dedans. Il prit ensuite les allumettes et chercha un bout de papier. Son regard tomba sur une bouteille d'alcool pour cheminée. Aussitôt après, il la prit et en versa le peu du contenue qui restait sur les bûches. Après cela, il alluma une allumette et la jeta sur les bûches. Le feu commença à prendre puis finit par prendre complètement. Une douce chaleur se répandit alors dans la cabane.

Mike soupira et s'assit sur la seule chaise de la cabane. Il regarda le jeune homme allongé dans le lit. Ce dernier avait un sommeil agité. Il ne cessait de murmurer des choses incompréhensibles et de tourner la tête dans tous les sens. Mike se leva et alla remplir de nouveau le récipient qu'il avait trouvé. Ensuite, il alla chercher un tissu et trouva un torchon sale. Mike le lava en prenant soin de le nettoyer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il retourna auprès de Sam et trempa dans de l'eau froide le torchon qu'il avait au préalable déchiré en deux morceaux. Il passa le tissu mouillé sur le cou et le visage du jeune pour le tremper de nouveau et le poser sur le front de Sam.

- J'espère que la fièvre ne va pas continuer à monter, marmonna Mike.

Après cela, il chercha dans la trousse de secours où il avait trouvé les pansements et bandages ayant servit à soigner Sam. Il finit par trouver des médicaments pour la fièvre. Malheureusement, il n'y en avait plus qu'un et ce n'était pas suffisant.

- Mais que suis-je bête ! s'exclama-t-il tout à coup.

Il se précipita vers le sac qu'il avait apporté avec lui. Dedans se trouvaient beaucoup de choses et notamment une trousse de secours.

- Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

Il sortit sa trousse de secours et la fouilla pour trouver des médicaments. Trouvant la boîte, il la prit et alla vers Sam. Il prit deux cachets plus un verre d'eau et tenta de réveiller le jeune homme.

- Sam, réveille toi.

Après plusieurs tentatives, le jeune chasseur finit par ouvrir lentement ses yeux fiévreux.

- Je voudrais que tu prennes ces cachets. C'est pour ta fièvre.

Doucement, il aida Sam à se redresser légèrement et à prendre les cachets. Après cela, il aida Sam à s'allonger. Cependant, ce dernier ne se rendormit pas. Il regarda plutôt Mike. Ce dernier soupira.

- J'ai trouvé une radio mais je ne sais pas si elle marche. Si c'est le cas alors on va devoir attendre que la tempête passe.

Sam voulut répliquer mais un hurlement sinistre retentit, glaçant le sang des deux personnes présentes dans la cabane. Cet hurlement semblait proche, trop proche aux goûts des deux hommes. Ces derniers se regardèrent. Mike se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre tandis que Sam tenta de se relever. L'homme le plus vieux regarda par la fenêtre. Cependant, l'obscurité ne laissait pas voir grand chose. Il chercha du regard ce qui aurait pu provoquer le cri mais il ne vit rien. Un nouvel hurlement se fit entendre. Cependant, il était encore plus proche que le dernier et surtout beaucoup plus sinistre. Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour les deux hommes.

Mike cherchait encore par la fenêtre l'animal qui pourrait provoquer ce hurlement tandis que Sam était figé. Il savait très bien de qui il provenait. C'était le même hurlement que celui entendu plus tôt, celui qui avait poussé Sam à courir pour échapper à la créature dont le hurlement provenait. Tout à coup, l'orage éclata. N'y étant pas préparé, Mike et Sam sursautèrent. Puis, quelques secondes après, la lumière de la cabane s'éteignit. Le feu de la cheminée ne fut plus que leur source de lumière.

- La foudre a sûrement du toucher les fusibles situés à l'extérieur, dit Mike.

Ce dernier revint près de Sam mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler, un grognement se fit entendre. Mike et Sam tournèrent leur tête vers la fenêtre pour rencontrer deux yeux jaunes.


	11. Chapter 11

Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je tenais à remercier **Jubei-Kazuki** pour sa review (là je n'ai pas mis le 'y' cette fois-ci ^^) et ceux qui continuent de lire cette fic.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

Quelques heures se passèrent après que le Dr. Richardson quitte sa chambre. Depuis, Dean était perdu dans ses pensées. Il y était tellement plongé qu'il ne ressentait plus la douleur. Tout ce qu'il ressentait était la peur, l'inquiétude, l'angoisse, la crainte. Et tous ces sentiments étaient liés à une seule et même chose. Sam. Depuis que le jeune chasseur avait apprit que son frère était toujours dans ces bois, cette foule de sentiments ne l'avaient pas laché. Il avait peur pour son jeune frère. Peur de le voir mort, peur de ne jamais plus le revoir. Dean savait que son frère n'était pas mort. Il le sentait. Mais il savait aussi que Sam était en danger et avait besoin d'aide. Si lui était dans cet état, il n'osait même pas imaginer dans l'état qu'était son frère. Après tout, il se rappelait encore clairement de la dernière fois où il avait vu son frère. C'était surtout son expression qui l'avait marqué le plus. Une expression de douleur mais aussi de peur et de crainte.

Il s'en voulait. Il avait promit de toujours protéger son frère, une promesse qu'il avait faite depuis longtemps et qu'il faisait toujours encore. Sa culpabilité le rongeait petit à petit. Il aurait du faire quelque chose ! Maintenant, Sam était quelque part dans cette forêt avec un temps pire que désagréable et une bête toujours vivante. En plus d'avoir échoué en protégeant son frère, il avait échoué dans son rôle de chasseur. Il n'avait pas réussi à tuer la créature alors qu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter son angoisse, son inquiétude et sa peur. Car une fois qu'elle ait goûté au sang de la victime, cette bête continuerait de la traquer jusqu'à la tuer. Et malheureusement, elle avait goûté au sang de son frère. La créature ne l'avait pas mordu - enfin c'est ce qu'il pense - mais juste sentir le sang et avoir son odeur suffisaient.

Un éclair zébra le ciel, suivit par le bruit du tonnerre. Dean sursauta et regarda par la fenêtre. Il faisait trop sombre pour distinguer au loin mais il savait où se trouvait la forêt. Sachant l'emplacement de la forêt mais pas celle de son frère l'énervait au plus haut point. Ils n'étaient là que depuis une semaine, même pas. Il ne connaissait pas les environs. La forêt de cet endroit lui était inconnue. Et pourtant, il savait son emplacement. Il savait qu'elle était au bord de la ville alors qu'il ne savait pas où se trouvait précisément son frère. Il le connaissait depuis toute sa vie. Il avait passé sa vie à le regarder grandir, à le protéger. Et tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il était perdu dans une forêt, sûrement trempé jusqu'aux os.

Mais ce qui l'énervait le plus était son incapacité à pouvoir le chercher. Il était là, assis dans un lit assez confortable, au chaud et à l'abri. Son médecin l'empêchait de partir rechercher son frère mais il devait bien avouer que son corps n'avait plus d'énergie. Et s'effondrer quelque part n'allait pas aider son frère. Pourtant, cela ne le calmait pas. Il détestait ne rien faire alors que son frère avait besoin de lui. Tout à coup, il se sentit mal.

Une douleur atroce l'envahit. Elle partait de son estomac et envahissait tout son corps. Il respira profondément et serra les draps et la couverture dans ses mains. Il passa ses bras autour de son estomac et se plia sur lui-même. Ses dents se serrèrent. Le jeune chasseur ferma les yeux tandis que des larmes de douleur en perlaient le coin. Face à toute cette douleur, toute cette souffrance, il finit par perdre connaissance. Son corps retomba lourdement contre le lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'une infirmière vint le voir, cette dernière ne remarqua pas tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce fut que lorsqu'elle s'approcha du lit qu'elle remarqua que quelque chose clochait.

- Dr Richardson ! se mit-elle à crier en sortant de la salle.

Le médecin, qui était dans le couloir, se précipita dans la chambre de Dean. Il l'examina vite fait.

- Merde, jura-t-il.

Il appela une équipe médicale.

- Il faut l'emmener en chirurgie maintenant ! ordonna-t-il.

Aussitôt après, Dean fut emmené en chirurgie.


	12. Chapter 12

Voici le douxième chapitre de cette fic. Vous allez enfin savoir ce qu'il va se passer avec Mike et Sam. Merci à **Jubei-Kazuki **et à **Ali-chan **pour leur review ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**

Mike et Sam se figèrent à la vue de ces deux yeux jaunes. Le temps sembla se figer. Plus aucun bruit ne régnait dans la cabane. Le feu dans le cheminée ne sembla plus produire de chaleur. C'était comme si une vague de froid venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. On pouvait sentir l'angoisse mais aussi la peur. Aucun des deux hommes n'osa bouger ne serait-ce qu'un petit doigt. Leurs regards étaient scotchés sur la fenêtre. Tout à coup, un éclair se fit entendre tout près de la cabane. N'y étant pas préparés, Mike et Sam sursautèrent. Lorsque leurs regards se posèrent de nouveau sur la fenêtre, les deux yeux jaunes avaient disparut.

Pourtant, les deux hommes ne bougèrent pas. Ils attendaient de savoir si la créature était toujours là. Les yeux de Mike se promenèrent partout pour guetter le moindre mouvement, le moindre signe de la présence de la créature. Sam finit par soupirer et s'écroula sur le lit. Il était épuisé et il n'en pouvait plus. Son corps entier lui faisait mal. Aucun endroit n'était épargné. Au moins, il ne tremblait plus. En fait, c'était le contraire. Il avait chaud, très chaud. Les draps du lit lui collaient à la peau à cause de la sueur. Tout à coup, il se mit à tousser fortement.

En entendant cela, Mike revint vers Sam. Ce dernier s'était assit et continuait de tousser. Sa quinte de toux dura un moment durant lequel Sam avait du mal à respirer. Une fois la crise passer, Mike lui tendit de l'eau.

- Tiens.

- Merci.

Sam but l'eau et passa la bouteille à Mike qui la prit et la posa.

- Tu devrais te reposer maintenant.

Le jeune chasseur acquiesça et s'allongea de nouveau. Au moment où il ferma les yeux, un bruit retentit. Le bruit ressemblait à des grattements contre le bois. Mike se leva et prit l'arme qu'il avait ramené avec lui pour plus de précaution. Il regarda Sam qui s'était relevé.

- Je vais voir.

Sam voulut protester mais son sauveur était déjà partit. Alors, lentement tout en ignorant l'état dans lequel il se trouvait et le fait qu'il ne se trouvait qu'en jean, il se leva et prit appui sur le lit. Après le vertige passé, il commença à marcher en faisant attention de ne pas tomber. Le trajet jusqu'à la porte lui semblait durer des heures. Il ouvrit la porte que Mike avait fermé pour protéger le jeune homme et sortit de la cabane. Le vent et la pluie l'attaquèrent immédiatement. Mais il n'en tint pas compte et avança vers l'arrière de la cabane, là où il entendait des bruits de lutte. Il vit alors Mike se battre contre la créature que son frère et lui chassaient. Elle ressemblait à un loup mais en beaucoup plus grand et en beaucoup plus gros. Ses yeux étaient jaunes et ses crocs aussi tranchant que du rasoir. La bave coulait de sa gueule ouverte. Elle avait le regard meurtrier et sanguinaire. Mike se tenait face à cette créature immense. Il n'avait qu'une arme à la main.

Le jeune chasseur resta sans bouger face à ce qu'il voyait. La position dans laquelle était Mike, les gestes qu'il faisait, le regard qu'il avait, tout cela ne faisait penser qu'à une chose : Mike avait l'attitude d'un chasseur. La créature se jeta soudainement sur Mike qui l'évita sans trop de mal. Cela se répéta plusieurs fois. Soudain, le regard de la créature se posa sur Sam qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Mike vit également du coin de l'oeil le jeune homme. Cependant, il ne se laissa pas distraire contrairement à la bête qui sentait l'odeur du sang. Il profita de cela pour tirer. La bête bougea au dernier moment et se reçut la balle... dans l'oeil droit. La créature se mit à crier de douleur tout en secouant sa tête. Le sang provenant de la blessure gicla partout. Puis elle se reprit et regarda Mike avec rage. Elle se jeta sur lui et cette fois-ci réussit à le projeter par terre.

Mike lâcha son arme qui atterrit près de Sam. Ce dernier le ramassa et regarda Mike pour le voir aux prises de la créature. Il savait que l'homme n'allait pas tenir le coup longtemps. La bête l'écrasait avec son corps et ses crocs étaient très proche de sa gorge. Sam décida d'agir. Il leva l'arme et la pointa en direction de la bête. Il avait peur de toucher Mike. Cependant, ce dernier le regarda avec détermination. Sam tira. La balle alla se loger dans l'épaule du monstre. Ce dernier cria de douleur et se tourna vers Sam. L'adrénaline était la seule chose qui permettait au jeune chasseur de rester debout. Son corps tremblait, ses jambes ne semblaient pas supporter le poids de son corps. Et pourtant, il restait encore debout, l'arme à la main, le regard déterminé. Le chasseur en lui avait prit le dessus.

La créature se mit à courir vers lui. Sam tira une nouvelle fois. La bête fut touchée au niveau de la poitrine mais pas au coeur comme le voulait le jeune chasseur. Elle tomba par terre. Même si la blessure ne la tuait pas, elle la faisait horrible souffrir. Mike profita de cela. Il se releva, prit le couteau qui était dans son dos et se jeta sur la bête. Il planta l'arme en plein coeur de ce monstre. Ce dernier cria avant de mourir. Mike soupira et se leva. Il regarda alors Sam... qui s'était écroulé par terre.

- Merde.

L'homme se précipita et le vit inconscient.

- Sam, réveille toi. Allez.

Malgré les tentatives désespérées de Mike, Sam ne se réveilla pas. Mike le prit alors dans ses bras et le souleva pour le porter jusqu'à la cabane.


	13. Chapter 13

Salut, voici mon nouveau chapitre qui comme toujours j'espère vous plaira. Merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews (vous allez vous reconnaître ^^).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**

Le Dr Richardson sortit de la salle de chirurgie en soupirant. Il était épuisé, aussi physiquement que moralement. Dean s'en était sortit... mais de justesse. Les médecins l'avaient presque perdu au cours de la chirurgie. Heureusement, cela n'était pas le cas mais cet événement pourrait se reproduire une nouvelle fois. Le corps du jeune patient était faible non seulement à cause de l'infection qu'il combattait mais aussi à cause de la perte de sang due à l'hémorragie interne. Car si Dean avait été transporté de toute urgence en chirurgie, c'était bien à cause de l'hémorragie survenue dans l'estomac.

Le médecin sortit de ses pensées pour regarder l'heure. 5h du matin. Cela faisait déjà 6h que Mike était partit. L'inquiétude surgit de nouveau en lui. La tempête avait cessé depuis une heure environ mais ce n'était pas cela que craignait le docteur. Il était sûr et certain que la tempête avait fait des dégâts et que bientôt l'hôpital sera en effervescence. Des blessés allaient être amenés de tous les côtés et rapidement, le bâtiment sera remplit. Cela voulait donc dire que les ambulances seront occupées partout et donc que si Mike réussissait à sortir de la forêt, il n'aura pas forcément d'ambulance. Et même s'il prenait sa voiture, rien ne guarantissait que la route était dégagée.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix d'un collègue. Il alla à sa rencontre et reprit son travail en essayant d'oublier son inquiétude pour le moment.

*******************************

Des heures plus tard, dans une chambre du couloir des soins intensifs, un jeune homme commença à se réveiller. Alors qu'il essayait d'ouvrir les yeux, sa voix rauque retentit.

- S... Sammy ?

C'était un murmure. Mais n'entendant pas de réponses, Dean ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Ses yeux fiévreux firent le tour de la pièce. Personne. Il n'y avait personne à part lui. Le jeune chasseur se lécha les lèvres sèches et prononça une nouvelle fois le prénom de son frère mais une fois de plus, ce fut le silence qui lui répondit. Le jeune Winchester soupira et regarda le plafond. Avant qu'il ne put former la moindre pensée, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le Dr Richardson qui entra. Ce dernier, en le voyant réveillé, sourit.

- Comment allez-vous Dean ?

- Mon frère ?

Il ne fallait pas s'étonner si la première question de Dean était à propos de son frère. Le médecin savait que son jeune patient tenait beaucoup à son frère. Il perdit son sourire et soupira.

- Nous ne l'avons toujours pas retrouvé. J'ai appelé la police mais ils sont occupés.

En effet, le médecin les avait appelés lorsqu'il avait eu une minute de repos. Il leur avait dit à propos du frère de Dean qui se trouvait toujours dans la forêt. Malheureusement, la police ne pouvait rien faire. Elle était bien trop occupée avec les dégâts causés par la tempête.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Dean regarda le médecin avec l'air de dire _je semble aller bien d'après vous ?_

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda plutôt le chasseur d'une voix qu'il voulait forte.

- Vous avez eu une hémorragie au niveau de votre estomac. Nous avons du vous opérer d'urgence pour arrêter le saignement.

- Comment ça une hémorragie ?

Le médecin soupira.

- Lorsque nous vous avons examiné, nous n'avons pas vu la lacération qui est à l'origine de cette hémorragie. Maintenant, je voudrais que vous vous reposez et surtout que vous ne vous agitez pas. Je ne veux pas vous voir de nouveau en chirurgie.

Le Dr Richardson avait bien vu que durant toute leur conversation, Dean se retenait de fermer les yeux. Il était évident qu'il ne voulait pas succomber à la fatigue.

- Comment voulez-vous que je me repose alors que mon frère est je ne sais où dans la forêt, blessé et seul ?

- Votre frère voudrait que vous vous reposez.

Dean ne répondit pas. Il savait que c'était vrai. Sam lui aurait dit de dormir et de ne pas s'inquiéter comme ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux et dormir. Cela lui était impossible. Savoir que son frère était seul et en danger l'inquiétait. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas les dernières recommandations du médecin. Ce dernier partit.

Pendant quelques minutes, Dean resta plonger dans ses pensées. Il finit par y sortir avec un regard déterminé.

- Je vais pas rester là les bras croisés. Tiens bon Sammy, j'arrive.


	14. Chapter 14

Me voici de retour pour un nouveau (et petit -__-) chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je tiens aussi à remercier **Jubei-Kazuki** (toujours fan de mon histoire malgré les nombreuses lectures ^^ je sais pas comment elle fait pour l'être toujours), **Lydean **(qui semble toujours intéressée par cette fic à mon plus grand étonnement) et **Ali_chan **(qui semble aussi aimer la suite de cette fic).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**

Après avoir ramené Sam à l'abri, Mike s'occupa de son état. Heureusement, le sang avait arrêté de couler et aucune blessure ne s'était remit à saigner. Cependant, ce qui le préoccupait le plus était la fièvre du jeune chasseur. En effet, elle n'avait pas baissé. Au contraire, elle avait augmenté malgré les soins prit pour la faire descendre. Mike prit alors le torchon et le mouilla de nouveau. Il le passa ensuite sur le visage du jeune homme pour le rafraichir. Après cela, il posa le torchon humide sur le front de Sam.

Pendant quelques minutes, il resta assis sur la chaise et veilla le jeune malade. Ce dernier toussait beaucoup. Son regard tomba ensuite sur la radio posée sur le bureau.

- Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Je ne vais quand même pas rester là les bras croisés.

Après avoir parlé à lui-même, il se leva et se dirigea vers la radio. Il essaya une nouvelle fois mais malheureusement, la chance n'était pas avec lui sur ce coup. Soupirant, il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la fenêtre et il fut rassuré en voyant que la tempête s'était calmée. Il se tourna pour regarder Sam.

- Je n'ai pas le choix.

Son choix fait, il rangea ses affaires, prit des provisions et notamment de l'eau, puis alla voir Sam.

- Réveille toi Sam. Allez, ouvre les yeux.

Le jeune homme ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Son regard croisa celui de Mike.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? murmura-t-il d'une voix tellement faible que l'homme eut du mal à l'entendre.

- Tu t'es évanouit après avoir distrait la bête.

Sam ne fit que soupirer de soulagement. Au moins, c'était une chose de faite. Mike reprit la parole.

- Je vais t'aider à te lever afin qu'on puisse sortir d'ici. La radio ne fonctionne pas et je ne peux pas appeler les secours.

Mike aida Sam à se redresser mais aussitôt assis, le jeune chasseur se mit à tousser violemment. Son visage devint vite rouge. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à respirer. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux tandis que d'une main il serrait le drap. Quand la quinte de toux passa, Mike lui proposa de l'eau que Sam ne refusa pas.

- C'est bon ?

- Ouais.

Alors que Mike allait aider Sam à se lever, il remarqua une chose. Le jeune Winchester était torse et pieds nus. Son jean était déchiré à l'endroit de la cheville droite pour donner un meilleur accès à Mike afin de bander la cheville cassée. Du coup, Sam n'était pas en état de sortir. Ce dernier sut que quelque chose n'allait pas à l'expression du visage de Mike. Après passé sa langue sur ses lèvres afin de les humidifier, il parla d'une voix tout aussi faible qu'avant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Mike soupira avant de regarder le jeune homme.

- Je ne peux pas te faire sortir dans cet état-là.

Sam fronça les sourcils. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant mais maintenant que Mike en parlait, il savait que sortir avec un jean pour seul vêtement n'était pas recommandé pour sa santé.

- Tu... Tu n'as qu'à y aller. Je peux... rester ici.

- Seul ? Il est hors de question. Je ne vais pas te laisser seul dans cet état. En plus, on ne sait pas si quelque chose de dangereux traîne par ici.

Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire. Le jeune homme en face de lui avait besoin de soins et ce n'était pas en restant là qu'il en aura.

_Si seulement j'avais amené avec moi mon téléphone satellitaire ! Il a fallu que je l'oublie._

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par Sam qui toussait de nouveau. Ce dernier avait ramené sa main devant sa bouche. Lorsque cette nouvelle quinte de toux passa, Sam enleva sa main mais les deux hommes se figèrent. Sur la main du jeune chasseur se trouvaient des gouttes de sang.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dois-je toujours continuer de la poster ?


	15. Chapter 15

Salut ! Voici le quinzième chapitre de cette fic qui j'espère vous plaira autant que les autres. Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui suivent cette fic mais aussi **Jubei-Kazuki**, **Ali-chan** et** lydean** pour leurs reviews qui m'encouragent de continuer à publier les chapitres de cette fic.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 15 :**

Dean retira les perfusions en grimaçant de douleur. Après cela, il posa ses pieds sur le sol et se leva. Seulement la nausée l'envahit aussitôt. La réprimant, il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit de la chambre. Son regard se dirigea dans les deux sens opposés du couloir. Il n'y avait personne. Soulagé, il se dirigea vers l'ascenceur. Tout au long de sa marche, il sentit la douleur l'envahir petit à petit. Pourtant, il l'ignora. Il était seulement focalisé sur son frère qu'il devait retrouver à tout prix. Après quelques secondes de débat intérieur, il opta pour les escaliers, qui se trouvaient à côté des ascenceurs, pensant que c'était plus sûr que l'ascenceur. Seulement il n'avait pas pensé qu'il y avait autant de marches à descendre.

Il n'avait pas non plus pensé au fait que ses points de suture pouvaient se déchirer, que son hémorragie pouvait reprendre et que sa fièvre due à l'infection et au froid pouvait lui jouer un sale mauvais tour. Alors lorsqu'un vertige le prit de plein fouet, il dut s'accrocher à la rampe des escaliers pour éviter de s'écrouler par terre. Sa vision fut envahit de tâches noires et sa tête lui tournait énormément. Pendant quelques secondes, il resta sans bouger à attendre que le vertige passe. Une fois passé, il reprit la descente des escaliers.

Mais la douleur persistait. Elle avait augmenté en intensité. Elle l'avait envahit de la tête aux pieds. Il ne savait même pas à quel endroit son corps était épargné s'il y en avait. Pourtant, il l'ignora comme tout le reste. Il était focalisé sur son frère. Tellement focalisé qu'il ne fit pas attention aux marches des escaliers ni même à l'endroit où il posait ses pieds. Le jeune chasseur loupa une marche. Etant faible, il ne put réagir à temps et il tomba par terre. Sa tête percuta violemment le sol. Pendant quelques instants, tout ce qu'il put voir était des tâches noirs. L'inconscience finit par prendre le dessus. Mais avant de tomber complètement dans cet obscurité, un seul mot sortit de sa bouche.

- Sammy.

************************

_Il ne put voir la bête à temps. Celle-ci le projeta contre un arbre. Il ne se releva pas tout de suite. La force de l'impact lui avait coupé le souffle. Quand il se leva, ce fut pour entendre un coup de feu. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le bruit et vit avec horreur son frère contre un arbre, le fusil dans une main. La bête se faisait menaçante devant lui. Dean n'attendit pas une seconde. Il s'élança vers la créature. Cette dernière le vit et le projeta de nouveau. Seulement cette fois, il tomba plus durement. Un craquement se fit entendre et le jeune chasseur sut que son bras était cassé. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui le figea. Un cri de douleur retentissait. Ce cri appartenait à son frère. Il vit avec horreur la créature sur Sam et ce dernier se débattre. Dean saisit l'arme qui était à côté de lui et tira sur la bête. Celle-ci cria et se dégagea. Le jeune chasseur se précipita vers Sam et l'aida à se relever. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le sang qui se trouvait sur la poitrine de son frère. Avant que Sam ne puisse parler, la bête revint à la charge. Le temps semblait ralentir. Il pouvait sentir le corps de la bête le percuter son frère et lui puis le sien toucher un arbre. Mais son attention était posée sur son frère. Ce dernier avait été projeté pas loin de la fin de la falaise. Soudain, la bête se jeta une nouvelle fois sur Sam. Dean vit alors son frère tomber._

- SAMMYYYYYYY !

Dean se réveilla en sursaut. Son corps était recouvert de sueur, sa respiration était saccadée et ses yeux étaient remplit de peur et de crainte. Une minute passa puis deux. Il finit par sortir de son état et se rallongea. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital qui était lui-même dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il était de retour dans sa chambre.

- C'est pas vrai.

Il ne se rappelait plus très bien de ce qu'il s'était passé mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à atteindre son objectif. Il ne put réfléchir davantage car la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer son médecin. Ce dernier le vit réveillé mais ne parla pas. Il l'examina dans le silence. Dean finit par trouver sa voix et parla.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Le médecin soupira.

- On vous a retrouvé inconscient dans les escaliers. Vous avez eu de la chance qu'aucun de vos points de suture ne se soient ouverts durant votre petite escapade.

- Il faut que je retrouve mon frère.

- Vous ne sortirez pas de ce lit tant que vous n'êtes pas guéri.

- Mais...

- Je vais être clair avec vous Dean. Si jamais je vous retrouve encore en train de partir, je vous attacherai à ce lit jusqu'à votre guérison. Je n'aime pas du tout ce moyen mais si cela vous empêche de mettre votre vie en danger alors je le ferai.

Dean regarda avec surprise le médecin.

- En plus, la tempête s'est calmée depuis un certain temps. Mon ami ne devrait pas trop tarder à venir s'il a retrouvé votre frère.

Le jeune chasseur ne répondit pas.

- Maintenant, reposez-vous si vous voulez être rétabli plus vite.

Le médecin partit, laissant le jeune Winchester seul.

* * *

Même question que l'autre fois : ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Oui ? Non ?


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour, voici le seizième chapitre de cette fic (et oui, ça fait beaucoup mais dois-je vous dire qu'il y en a en tout 28 ?) qui j'espère vous plaira. Comme d'habitude, je remercie tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire, et particulièrement :

**Jubei-Kazuki** (toujours fidèle au rendez-vous xD)

**Lydean** (qui me semble impatiente de lire la suite ^^)

et **Ali-chan** (merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et ton soutien ^^ Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise)

Sur ce, place à la suite, et je vous dis bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 16 :**

Mike ne savait pas quoi faire. Il regardait la main de Sam sur laquelle se trouvaient les quelques gouttes de sang. C'était mauvais signe. Très mauvais signe. Sam regarda lui aussi les gouttes de sang. Son regard était fixé sur les points rouges qui tâchaient sa main. Avant qu'il ne put dire quoi que ce soit, la toux reprit de plus belle. Le jeune Winchester se retrouva plié sur lui-même. Il toussait tellement qu'il en avait mal à la gorge. Il ne sentit à peine des mains sur son dos, n'entendit presque pas les mots prononcés par Mike qui essayait de l'aider à respirer, ne vit pas le sang sortir de sa bouche pour atterrir sur la fine couverture et sur lui. Mais Mike vit cela. Le pauvre homme regardait, impuissant, ce qu'il se passait devant lui.

Finalement, la toux passa. Mike aida le jeune chasseur à se rallonger. Ce dernier n'avait plus de forces. Il se sentait tellement faible qu'il se demandait comment il pouvait faire pour respirer encore. Mike essuya le sang qui avait coulé sur son visage et sur son corps. Malgré l'inquiétude qui l'envahissait, il resta calme, ne voulant pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Cela n'allait pas aider le jeune homme. Mais quand le sang avait été nettoyé et que Sam s'était endormit, le calme dont faisait preuve cet homme disparut. Si Sam ne recevait pas d'aide dans les plus brefs délais, le jeune homme pouvait dire adieu à sa vie. Sauf que Mike n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solutions.

- Calme toi Mike. Ce n'est pas en perdant ton sang froid que tu vas réussir à trouver une solution, se dit Mike.

C'était la vérité. Ce n'était pas en laissant l'inquiétude et la peur l'envahir qu'il allait trouver un moyen. Mais que faire ? Son regard se posa sur Sam.

- Si je reste à rien faire, il va mourir. Et si je suis venu jusqu'ici, c'est pour le sauver et non pas pour le laisser mourir. Malheureusement, il n'y a qu'une seule solution. Il faut tenter le coup sinon il est foutu.

Son choix prit, il se leva. Ses affaires étant rangées, il n'avait plus qu'à essayer de couvrir au maximum le jeune Winchester. Il enleva sa veste et sa chemise et en recouvrit Sam qui ne se réveilla même pas. Ensuite, il éteignit le feu et ramena son sac. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à transporter Sam qui ne semblait pas vouloir ouvrir les yeux. Alors, il passa un bras sous les genoux du jeune homme et un autre autour de ses épaules et le souleva. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sortit de la cabane après avoir essayé à plusieurs reprises d'ouvrir la porte. Maintenant restait le plus difficile à faire.

**********************************

Un certain temps avait passé depuis son départ de la cabane. Mike cherchait toujours la sortie de la forêt. Mais il était épuisé. Ses bras et ses épaules lui faisaient mal du au poids qu'il portait. En effet, Sam ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Au contraire, il dormait mais ce n'était pas un sommeil réparateur. Au contraire, le jeune Winchester semblait en proie à des cauchemars qui ne lui laissaient aucun répit. Il avait aussi beaucoup toussé. Le sang venait toujours avec la toux. Mike se recevait quelques fois des gouttes de sang. Pourtant, il ne s'arrêta pas. Son objectif fixé, il semblait déterminé à le réussir. Malgré la douleur dans ses bras, ses épaules, ses jambes et ses pieds, il ne s'arrêtait pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser longtemps Sam sans eau. Ce dernier avait besoin d'être hydraté. Alors il faisait des pauses, le temps d'obliger Sam à avaler de l'eau. Ce n'était pas très difficile. Il était trop faible pour résister.

Après un temps qui parut interminable pour Mike, ce dernier vit enfin la route qui séparait la forêt en deux. Il soupira de soulagement. Mais ce fut de courte durée. Il remarqua très vite que non seulement il n'était pas à l'endroit où il avait garé sa voiture mais en plus il n'y avait personne. Aucune voiture, ni rien.

- C'est pas vrai.

Il regarda des deux côtés et ne vit rien. Il ne savait pas quel sens prendre. Celui de droite ou celui de gauche ? Pendant quelques secondes, il ne bougea pas. Il réfléchissait.

- On n'a pas le choix. Soit à droite soit à gauche, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Il finit par prendre la direction de droite en espérant que c'était la bonne direction.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Vos impressions ?


	17. Chapter 17

Et me voici de retour pour le dix-septième chapitre de cette histoire qui est court (ce qui ne change pas de d'habitude -__-). Une nouvelle fois, je remercie tout ceux et celles qui lisent cette histoire mais aussi :

**Jubei-Kazuki** (sept fois le mot "suite" ! Vas-tu dépasser ton record ? xD Et j'aimerai bien te voir venir me botter le derrière mdr !),

**Lydean** (je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Sam n'est pas du tout léger xD) et

**Ali-chan** (je suis contente que tu adores toujours, pour moi, c'est le principal ^^)

Après ces remerciements, place à la suite. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 :**

Lorsque le médecin partit, Dean soupira. Il savait que ce dernier disait la vérité mais pourtant ça ne l'aidait pas. De plus, il se sentait frustré. Sa tentative d'évasion avait échoué et il était condamné à rester ici jusqu'à une durée indéterminée. Il ne pouvait aider son frère en restant assis dans ce lit.

- Je suis désolé Sammy, murmura-t-il d'une voix faible.

Il était tellement fatigué. Son corps avait subit les conséquences de sa petite escapade. Les quelques heures de repos qu'il avait acquit juste avant n'avaient pas servit à grand chose. La fièvre ne lui laissait aucun répit. Heureusement, il n'y avait plus cette douleur extrême. C'était grâce à la morphine administrée pour lui éviter de subir la douleur de ses côtes et de ses blessures. Mais la fièvre, elle, était toujours là et elle n'était pas prête à le lâcher. Il avait tellement chaud. C'était comme si son corps était posé sur du charbon ardent. La fatigue ne le lâchait pas non plus et il y succomba sans même s'en rendre compte.

*****************

Quelques heures plus tard, le Dr Richardson retourna voir son patient. Il ouvrit la porte et le vit dormir. Cela le soulagea. Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée. En effet, lorsqu'il l'examina, sa température était supérieure à 40°C.

- C'est pas vrai. Infirmière !

Deux infirmières arrivèrent aussitôt.

- Préparez un bain d'eau froide. Il faut le refroidir.

Les infirmières acquiescèrent et allèrent préparer le bain. Le docteur retourna son attention sur son patient. Ce dernier commençait à s'agiter. Sa décision prise, le médecin l'emmena en salle d'examen, là où les infirmières préparèrent le bain. C'était un bain où l'eau était glacée et où flottaient une multitude de glaçons.

- Le bain est prêt ?

- Oui.

- Venez m'aider, il faut le déshabiller.

Les infirmières vinrent aider le médecin à déshabiller Dean. Cependant, c'était un tâche qui s'avérait difficile car le jeune chasseur commençait à se débattre. Il était prit dans un cauchemar. Ils finirent par y arriver, laissant le jeune homme avec son boxer seulement. Ensuite, ils le soulevèrent et l'abaissèrent tout doucement dans le bain. Mais au contact de l'eau, Dean se débattit encore plus violemment tout en criant. Il ne criait qu'une seule chose : le nom de son frère. Les infirmières essayèrent de le tenir mais elle n'y arrivèrent pas. Alors le Dr Richardson appela de l'aide. Ce fut des agents de sécurité qui vinrent, deux pour être plus précis. Ils maintinrent le jeune chasseur pendant que le médecin prépara un sédatif. Il l'injecta aussitôt.

Pendant quelques secondes, Dean continua de se débattre mais plus les secondes passaient, plus le sédatif faisait effet. Le jeune chasseur finit par fermer les yeux. Son corps s'affala dans l'eau.

- Maintenant, on n'a plus qu'à le mouiller jusqu'à que sa température baisse, annonça le médecin.

Il se tourna ensuite vers les officiers de sécurité.

- Merci de nous avoir aidé.

- Y a pas de quoi docteur.

Ils repartirent, laissant les infirmères et le médecin s'occuper du jeune chasseur qui, malgré son état d'inconscience, revivait encore et encore le même souvenir.

* * *

Comment trouvez-vous cette suite ? Nulle ? Bien ? Horrible ? Pathétique ? Intéressante ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire ^^


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour, voici le dix-huitième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ Encore une fois, je remercie tout ceux qui lisent ma fic et

**Jubei-Kazuki** (tu as battu ton record de "suite". Vas-tu le battre une nouvelle fois ? xD)

**Lydean** (voici la suite comme promis ^^) et

**Ali-chan** (tu es accroc ? A cette fic ? Sérieux ? xD)

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 18 :**

Cela faisait déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes que Mike marchait sur la route avec dans ses bras le jeune Winchester. Il n'avait croisé aucune voiture depuis ce temps. La route était déserte.

_J'espère que j'ai prit la bonne direction,_ pensa Mike.

L'homme d'un certain âge était fatigué, très fatigué. Ses pieds lui faisaient affreusement mal après toute la marche faite depuis la petite cabane perdue dans la forêt. Mais c'était ses bras qui le faisaient le plus souffrir. Ses épaules et ses avant-bras étaient comme s'ils étaient en feu. Porter quelqu'un qui n'était pas si léger que ça n'était pas tellement facile. Le regard de Mike se posa sur Sam qui n'avait pas reprit conscience depuis leur départ de l'abri. D'un côté, l'homme était soulagé de ça. Au moins, le jeune homme ne semblait être ravagé par la douleur qui l'habitait. Mais d'un autre côté, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Mike soupira mais se ressaisit. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

Tout à coup, des bruits de klaxon retentirent. Mike se retourna pour voir un pick-up vert bouteille. Il s'arrêta de marcher tandis que la voiture se stoppa devant lui. La fenêtre s'ouvrit pour laisser voir un homme d'une trentaine d'années. L'inquiétude semblait se lire sur son visage. Ses yeux marron se posèrent sur Sam avant de regarder Mike.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

- J'ai besoin d'aller à l'hôpital. Pouvez-vous m'y emmener ?

- Bien sûr. Montez.

L'homme aida Mike à monter avant de fermer la portière et de rejoindre son siège. Il reprit la route mais avec une vitesse beaucoup plus rapide.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda l'homme en jetant un coup d'oeil sur le jeune homme inconscient.

- Il s'est fait attaqué par un animal avant que la tempête ne s'abatte et il s'est retrouvé perdu dans la forêt.

L'homme acquiesça tout en regardant la route.

***************************

Ils arrivèrent enfin à Helena après un trajet qui avait semblé durer une éternité. D'un coup d'oeil, Mike put voir les dégâts causés par la tempête. Mais cela ne le préoccupait pas tant que ça. Pour l'instant, le plus important était d'amener le jeune Winchester à l'hôpital. Ils furent arrivés après deux minutes. L'homme au pick-up n'attendit pas pour se garer. Il descendit de la voiture pour aller appeler de l'aide tandis que Mike resta assis. Il ne pouvait bouger. Très rapidement, un médecin et des infirmières arrivèrent avec une civière. Ils prirent Sam et le posa dessus avant de repartir. Mike dut courir pour les suivre mais il fut arrêté par une infirmière.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer, dit-elle.

Mike regarda les portes se fermer avec un soupir.

- Vous pouvez attendre dans la salle d'attente, dit la même infirmière en l'emmenant dans la salle d'attente.

Elle lui donna des formulaires à remplir.

- Je... Je ne sais rien sur lui, lui informa-t-il.

L'infirmière semblait troublé par ça.

- Je croyais que...

- Non mais son frère est ici.

- Quel est son nom ?

- Je ne sais pas mais son médecin est le Dr Richardson. Pouvez-vous l'appeler pour moi ?

- Bien sûr.

La jeune femme prit le téléphone et appela. Quant à Mike, il alla s'asseoir en attendant l'arrivée de son ami. Ce dernier vint rapidement.

- Mike.

L'homme se leva et rencontra le regard inquiet du médecin.

- Jack.

- Tu vas bien ?

Mike suivit le regard de Jack et vit alors sa chemise pleine de sang.

- Oui ça va.

- Alors...

- Ce n'est pas le mien.

- C'est celui de qui ?

- J'ai retrouvé le frère de ton patient. Il est dans un sale état.

Le médecin soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Comment va ton patient ?

- Sa fièvre a dangereusement augmenté. Nous avons du lui faire prendre un bain glacé mais c'était très diffcile. J'ai du le sédater. Et n'oublions pas qu'il a voulu s'échapper pour rechercher son frère. Je dois y aller. Je vais essayer d'avoir son frère comme patient.

- D'accord.

Le Dr Richardson partit, laissant Mike seul. Ce dernier se rassit et soupira. Il leva les yeux pour voir l'homme au pick-up se tenir devant lui.

- Je dois partir.

- Ok. Au fait, merci pour m'avoir aidé. Je ne pense pas que je serai venu à temps sinon.

- Ce n'était rien.

Après une poignée de main, l'homme partit. Mike dut se résigner à attendre des nouvelles de Sam même si cela ne lui plaisait pas.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour, voilà le dix-neuvième chapitre que certains ont attendu avec grande patience. Tout comme les autres, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Comme d'habitude, je remercie tout ceux qui suivent ma fic et notamment :

**Jubei-Kazuki** (qui a marqué 35 fois le mot "suite" si ce n'est pas une preuve de patience ça xD Encore heureusement que les fics sont inoffensives... quoique si pour toi c'est une drogue, c'est déjà que la fic a un effet sur toi donc n'est pas si inoffensive que ça. Encore une fois, je raconte que des conneries, pardon xD)

**Ali-chan** (je suis contente que tu es accroché à cette fic et que tu ne te caches pas pour cela XD Ca veut dire que ma fic est suffisament plaisante pour toi ^^)

**Lydean** (pour l'instant je te rassure, pas de fugue mais avec Dean on ne sait jamais XD).

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 19 :**

Depuis son bain glacé, Dean ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. La fièvre avait légèrement baissé mais pas assez pour le Dr Richardson. De plus, son corps était épuisé et avait besoin de repos. Alors, c'était pour le mieux. Mais son sommeil n'était pas sans repos. Au contraire, il était remplit de cauchemars et d'horreurs qu'il a du affronter depuis son arrivée à Helena. Il revivait sans cesse les mêmes choses mais surtout la chasse que son frère et lui avaient choisi de faire.

_Flash-back :_

_Deux jours avant leur séparation_

_Après de longues heures de route, les deux frères étaient enfin arrivés à destination, c'est-à-dire la ville de Helena située dans le Montana. Les deux chasseurs étaient tout deux fatigués. Alors la première chose qu'ils firent en arrivant était de trouver un bon motel pas trop cher. Ils en trouvèrent un assez rapidement. Pendant que Dean alla prendre une chambre, Sam sortit de la voiture et attendit. Deux minutes plus tard, l'aîné revint avec la clé de leur chambre. Ils prirent chacun leur sac et se dirigèrent vers leur nouvelle chambre. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce propre et rangée. Après avoir posé leurs affaires, Dean parla._

_- Je vais prendre une douche._

_- D'accord, répondit Sam._

_Le plus vieux des deux chasseurs prit ses affaires de toilette et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Sam, lui, sortit son ordinateur portable de son sac et l'alluma. Il commença alors ses recherches sur l'affaire du moment. Plusieurs corps mutilés avaient été retrouvés dans les bois près de cette ville. Les blessures des victimes étaient soit des griffures profondes soit des morsures. Au départ, les deux frères avaient penché pour un loup-garou à cause des blessures mais le cycle lunaire ne correspondait pas. Du coup, ils étaient obligés de faire des recherches. Pris dans ses recherches, Sam n'entendit pas son frère sortir de la salle de bain._

_- T'as trouvé quelque chose ? _

_Le cadet sursauta en entendant la voix de Dean. Ce dernier sourit alors qu'il finissait de s'habiller._

_- Non pas encore mais j'y travaille._

_- Je vois ça._

_Dean vint s'installer près de son frère et réfléchit._

_- Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre, dit-il._

_- Moi non plus mais je suis sûr que ça a un rapport avec un loup-garou._

_- Le cycle lunaire ne correspond pas._

_- Je sais mais..._

_- Mais quoi ?_

_- Mais j'ai juste une intuition. Quelque chose en moi me dit que ça a un rapport avec ce genre de créature._

_- Je vois. Tu as faim ? Moi oui. Allons manger ensuite on pourra continuer les recherches._

_- Ok._

_Les deux frères se levèrent et quittèrent leur chambre pour aller manger._

_Fin du flash-back_

Ce jour s'était plutôt bien passé mis à part le petit incident avec l'Impala. Mais le lendemain, cela avait changé.

_Flash-back_

_Un jour avant la séparation_

_La nuit avait été courte pour Sam qui avait passé la plupart du temps à rechercher. Malheureusement, il n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Alors qu'il était sur son ordinateur, son frère entra dans la chambre avec une expression sombre. Après le petit-déjeuner, Dean avait décidé d'aller voir les corps morts._

_- Alors ? demanda Sam sans quitter des yeux son écran._

_- Alors il y a une victime de plus._

_Sam laissa son écran d'ordinateur pour regarder Dean._

_- Ils ont retrouvé le corps tôt ce matin. C'est un randonneur qui l'a trouvé. La cause de la mort est une morsure au niveau de la gorge de la victime._

_- Ont-ils trouvé quelque chose d'autre ?_

_- Oui, une griffe._

_A ça, Dean sortit un petit sac en plastique de sa poche et le passa à Sam. Ce dernier examina la griffe. Elle était plutôt grande et très acérée. Sur la griffe se trouvait du sang séché provenant sûrement de cette victime dont parlait son frère._

_- Elle ressemble à celle d'un loup-garou._

_- En effet mais comment est-ce possible ? demanda Dean. Ce n'est pas la bonne période à ce que je sache._

_Sam sembla pensif. Il fixa la griffe comme si elle allait lui donner la réponse à leur question. Puis son regard se posa sur Dean._

_- J'ai peut-être une idée._

_- C'est quoi ?_

_- Je t'en dirais plus lorsque je serais sûr._

_Le cadet retourna à son ordinateur._

_- Qu'est-ce que je fais en attendant ?_

_- Tu n'as qu'à aller voir si l'Impala est prête._

_En effet, hier, Dean avait du emmener sa voiture au garage à cause d'une crevaison survenue aux deux pneus avant._

_- Bonne idée._

_L'aîné se leva et partit, laissant son frère seul._

_******************_

_Dean revint en fin de journée avec l'Impala. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, ce fut pour voir Sam qui l'attendait. Voyant son expression, Dean sut que son frère avait trouvé quelque chose._

_- Tu as trouvé ?_

_- Que penses-tu d'un loup-garou pas si commun que ça ?_

_- Que veux-tu dire ?_

_- Même si ça a été difficile, j'ai enfin trouvé ce que je cherchais et mon hypothèse était la bonne. Figure toi qu'il existe deux sortes de loup-garou. La première espèce est celle qu'on a croisé durant nos chasses. Mais la deuxième espèce est extrêmement rare. Il n'existe que quelques loup-garou de cette espèce à travers le monde._

_- Viens en au fait._

_- Ces loup-garou sont différents de ceux qu'on a l'habitude de croiser. Ces créatures sont capables de se changer à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Elles ne subissent pas l'effet de la lune. Malheureusement, elles sont beaucoup plus fortes, résistantes, rapides et intelligentes. _

_- Comment on les tue ?_

_- C'est simple. Une balle en argent en plein coeur suffit._

_- Ok. On y va._

_- Pas ce soir._

_- Pourquoi donc ?_

_- Cette créature n'attaque que tous les deux jours Dean. Elle ne chassera pas ce soir. _

_- Alors on ira demain._

_Sam hocha la tête._

_- Ok mais on a un petit problème._

_- Et quel est ce problème ?_

_- D'après la météo, un orage s'apprête à s'abattre demain dans cette région._

_- Si on ne fait rien, cette créature tuera encore. Et puis cet orage ne va pas nous arrêter._

_Fin du flash-back_

Si Dean avait su ce qui allait se passer, il n'aurait pas dit ça et encore moins se serait rendu dans la forêt avec son petit frère.

* * *

Alors, cela vous a plus ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour, me revoici avec le vingtième chapitre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'en reste que huit avant la fin ^^ Encore une fois, je remercie tout ceux qui suivent cette fic et plus particulièrement **Jubei-Kazuki** et **Lydean** pour leurs reviews ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 20 :**

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que Mike attendait dans la salle d'attente dans l'espoir d'avoir des nouvelles de Sam. Cependant, aucun médecin n'était venu le voir pour lui apprendre quoi que ce soit à propos de l'état de santé du plus jeune des Winchester. Personne n'était venu lui dire un mot. Mais comme disait le dicton : pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles. Mais sur ce coup, l'homme ne savait pas si ce dicton devrait être appliqué pour ce cas. Mais bon, si le jeune Winchester était mort, on l'aurait prévenu non ?

A cette pensée, Mike se secoua la tête.

- Faut pas que je pense à ce genre de choses, marmonna-t-il tandis qu'il jeta un énième coup d'oeil à l'horloge accrochée au mur d'en face.

Ce que le temps pouvait être long ! Mike se leva, s'étendit et se dirigea vers la machine à café. Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de cafés qu'il avait prit depuis qu'il s'était assit dans cette salle d'attente silencieuse. Tout ce qu'il savait était que s'il ne prenait pas de cafféine, il allait craquer. Alors il se servit un café noir sans sucre. Il revint à sa place tout en sirotant le liquide présent dans le gobelet. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce blanche et lumineuse. Bizarrement, il n'y avait personne. Mais Mike n'avait pas l'esprit à ça.

Deux minutes après, le gobelet rejoignit ses semblables dans la poubelle tandis que Mike soupira. Il n'en pouvait plus. Même la cafféine n'avait plus d'effets. Il avait besoin d'air s'il ne voulait pas se jeter sur l'infirmière au bureau. Il commença à se diriger vers la sortie lorsqu'un médecin arriva. C'était une femme d'une trentaine d'années. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds tressés et des yeux marrons cachés par une paire de lunettes noire. Son expression montrait une fatigue et une lassitude qu'avaient les médecins lorsqu'ils devaient apprendre de mauvaises nouvelles aux familles des patients.

- Mike Jefferson ?

- C'est moi, dit le concerné en s'approchant du médecin.

Elle le regarda avec un petit sourire.

- Je suis le Dr Valencia.

- Comment va Sam ?

Mike ne connaissait peut être pas le jeune homme en question mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir des nouvelles sur lui et surtout des bonnes nouvelles.

- Je vais être franche avec vous Mr Jefferson. L'état de Sam est plutôt critique. Sa fièvre était très élevée lorsqu'il a été amené ici. Heureusement, nous avons réussi à la baisser mais pas suffisamment pour être hors de danger. Si jamais elle remonte, j'ai peur qu'elle touche ses organes vitaux. C'est pour cela que nous observons de très près sa température. Mais ce n'est pas tout.

- Développez s'il vous plaît.

Le médecin soupira avant de continuer.

- Comme vous aviez pu le constater, Sam a quelques côtes cassées. Malheureusement, l'une d'elles a perforé son poumon droit. Grâce à la chirurgie, nous avons pu réparer tout ça. Sauf que nous avons du mettre Sam sous respiration artificielle.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Le corps de Sam est faible en ce moment. Il a besoin de beaucoup de repos pour récupérer. De plus, il a ce qu'on appelle la pneumonie bactérienne. Nous lui avons prescrit des antibiotiques pour combattre l'infection. Nous avons également soigné ses nombreuses blessures au niveau de la poitrine, des bras et du visage. Sa cheville droite est fracturée à plusieurs endroits mais après de la rééducation, il devrait reprendre pleinement l'usage de son pied. Il a également une commotion mais nous la surveillons également.

Au fil de l'explication du docteur, le visage de Mike était devenu pâle jusqu'à en devenir blême. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- A-t-il de la famille que nous devons prévenir ? demanda le Dr Valencia.

- Son... Son frère est hospitalisé dans cet hôpital.

- C'est écrit dans son dossier. A-t-il quelqu'un d'autre à part son frère ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Très bien. Voudriez-vous le voir ?

- Oui s'il vous plaît.

Le docteur emmena Mike au couloir des soins intensifs qui était au 4ème étage. Ensuite, après avoir passé devant plusieurs portes, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une qui avait pour numéro le 413.

- Je vous préviens. Cela risque de vous faire un choc en le voyant comme ça.

Mike ne comprit pas ce que voulait dire le médecin mais dès qu'il entra, il comprit tout de suite.

* * *

Vos impressions ?


	21. Chapter 21

Je suis désolée pour cette très longue absence mais j'ai des raisons. La première étant que la première semaine, je suis partie en voyage scolaire avec ma classe dans les Alpes, et la deuxième raison est que cette semaine, je n'ai pas eu de temps ou très peu. Mais je suis vraiment désolée, je vous prie de m'excuser.

Ensuite, je remercie tout le monde qui lit cette fic et qui ont posté des reviews.

Puis enfin, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 21 :**

L'état de Dean n'avait toujours pas changé. Sa fièvre n'avait pas baissé depuis la dernière fois tandis que ses cauchemars ne cessaient de le tourmenter. Encore plongé dans l'inconscience, l'aîné des Winchester subissait des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Des souvenirs qui correspondaient entre autre aux événements de ces dernières heures.

_Flash-back :_

_Quelques heures avant la sépération_

_Cela faisait déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'ils se trouvaient dans la forêt. Les deux frères cherchaient avec attention la bête qui, pour l'instant, s'était décidé à ne pas se montrer. Armes à la main, oreilles attentives, ils regardaient leur environnement. Seul le bruit de leurs pas se faisaient entendre. La nature était d'humeur silencieuse aujourd'hui comme si elle aussi était aux aguets. Mais la forêt était grande. Le loup garou pouvait être partout. Les deux chasseurs espéraient que la faim de la créature était assez forte pour qu'elle vienne à eux. Bien sûr, la patience n'était pas le fort de Dean qui n'avait qu'une hâte : celle que cette chasse se termine au plus vite._

_Depuis ce matin, un mauvais pressentiment ne cessait de l'envahir, s'amplifiant de minutes en minutes. Evidemment, Dean savait très bien qu'il ne devait pas ignorer cela. Les expériences vécues en étaient un bon exemple. Alors sa vigilance était à son maximum. Toutes les fibres de son être étaient aux aguets, prêtes à agir. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter un regard en direction de son cadet toutes les cinq minutes. Il savait très bien que Sam était à côté de lui mais il ne pouvait se retenir. Il voulait simplement se rassurer de sa présence. _

_Ses yeux se levèrent vers le ciel. Là où ils étaient, les arbres n'étaient pas trop nombreux. On pouvait voir le ciel. Le plus âgé des chasseurs ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Les nuages s'assombrissaient de plus en plus. C'était le signe annonciateur d'une averse. Dean espera juste qu'ils réussissent à tuer la bête avant que la pluie ne tombe. _

_Fin du flash-back_

Bien sûr, cela ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Comme l'avait dit Sam, le loup garou qu'ils avaient chassé s'était montré très intelligent mais aussi très fort.

_Flash-back :_

_Ils ne s'étaient pas vite rendus compte que la forêt s'était vite assombrie. Les arbres, plus nombreux et plus grands, cachaient à présent le ciel et ne laissaient passer que très peu de lumière. La seule chose positive fut les empreintes de pas laissées par un animal ou plus précisemment de la bête qu'ils chassaient. Ils les suivirent bien qu'ils furent toujours aussi attentifs. Les traces les menèrent à une falaise. De là, ils purent voir la rivière qui traversait la forêt._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Dean._

_En effet, les traces de pas s'arrêtaient ici. Sam fronça les sourcils et pensa. Il n'eut le loisir de le faire plus longtemps car un grognement se fit entendre. Les deux frères se retournèrent pour voir le loup garou se tenir face à eux. La bête était grande et menaçante. Ses babines étaient retroussées laissant voir ses crocs aussi tranchants que du rasoir. De la bave dégoulinait pour atterrir sur le sol, à côté de ses pattes dont les griffes étaient acérées. Ses yeux jaunes sanguinaires montraient une lueur d'intelligence propre à la bête. Sam et Dean n'eurent pas besoin de réfléchir pour comprendre qu'il s'étaient faits piéger par un loup-garou._

_Dean leva ses bras et pointa son arme sur le loup-garou. Sam fit de même. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent tirer, la bête s'élança vers eux. Ils durent se séparer pour l'éviter. C'était exactement ce que voulait la créature en déduisit Dean en voyant une étincelle dans ses yeux. Il ne se laissa pas déstabiliser par ça et leva ses bras pour tirer sur la bête. Cette dernière évita la balle avec un mouvement rapide mais il n'avait pas prévu le reste. En effet, la bête se jeta sur lui. Elle était tellement rapide que Dean ne vit rien venir. Il fut projeté contre un arbre avec une telle force qu'il ne put se relever tout de suite. La force de l'impact lui avait coupé le souffle. Quand il se leva, ce fut pour entendre un coup de feu. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le bruit et vit avec horreur son frère contre un arbre, son arme en main. La bête se faisait menaçante devant lui. Dean n'attendit pas une seconde. Il s'élança vers la créature. Cette dernière le vit et le projeta de nouveau._

_Seulement cette fois, il tomba plus durement. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre. Le jeune chasseur sut que son bras était cassé. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui le figea. C'était le cri de douleur qui retentit qui glaça son sang. Ce cri appartenait à son frère. Il vit avec horreur la créature sur Sam et ce dernier se débattre. Dean saisit l'arme qui était à côté de lui et tira sur la bête. Celle-ci cria et se dégagea. Le jeune chasseur se précipita vers Sam et l'aida à se relever. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le sang qui se trouvait sur la poitrine de son frère. Avant que Sam ne puisse parler, la bête revint à la charge. Le temps sembla ralentir comme dans les films. Il pouvait sentir le corps de la bête le percuter son frère et lui puis le sien toucher un arbre. Mais son attention était posée sur son frère. Ce dernier avait été projeté pas loin du bord de la falaise. Sans attendre une seconde, la bête se jeta une nouvelle fois sur Sam. Dean vit alors son frère tomber._

_- SAMMYYYYYYY !_

_Fin du flash-back_

Dean ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait hurlé le nom de son frère avec un tel désespoir que les infirmières et les médecins dans le couloir se figèrent. Son cri déchirant alerta plusieurs infirmières et le Dr Richardson qui passait par là. Ces derniers se mirent à courir en direction de sa chambre. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, ce fut pour voir Dean en train de se débattre comme un fou furieux contre un ennemi invisible. Le moniteur cardiaque sur lequel il était branché s'emballa indiquant aux personnels de l'hôpital que son coeur battait plus vite que la normal. Le médecin reprit ses esprits et se dirigea vers son patient qui ne cessait de s'agiter tout en criant le nom de son frère.

Pendant que les infirmières tentaient de le maîtriser, le Dr. Richardson se dépêcha de prendre une seringue emplie de sédatif. Il nettoya la zone souhaitée à l'aide d'antiseptique avant d'injecter le contenu de la seringue. Les effets furent rapidement. Deam tomba comme une masse sur le lit et s'endormit avec un mot à la bouche :

- Sammy.

* * *

Vos impressions ?


	22. Chapter 22

Voici le vingt-deuxième chapitre. Ca en fait des chapitres, n'est-ce pas ? Une fois de plus, je remercie tout ceux qui suivent cette fic, mais aussi ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une petite review. Ces personnes sont :

**Jubei-Kazuki**

**ali-chan** (je te rassure, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, et merci à toi pour continuer de lire cette fic ^^)

**Lydean** (j'espère que tu vas continuer d'aimer mes chapitres suivants ^^)

Maintenant que les remerciements sont faits, je vais pouvoir vous souhaiter une bonne lecture mais aussi de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui le sont ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 22 :**

Mike comprit tout de suite ce que voulait dire le médecin. Mais malgré le choc, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder le corps allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital.

- Je sais que cela peut paraître impressionnant voire même intimidant mais ces machines sont là pour maintenir Sam en vie.

L'homme hocha légèrement de la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait parfaitement la situation.

- Je vais vous laisser seul. J'ai d'autres patients à aller voir.

Le Dr. Valencia partit. Pendant quelques minutes, Mike ne bougea pas. Il ne fit aucun bruit, aucun geste, rien. Seul les bips du moniteur cardiaque et le ventilateur brisèrent le silence de la chambre. Finalement, Mike reprit ses esprits et s'approcha. Il s'assit dans la chaise située à côté du lit et regarda le jeune Winchester qui semblait dormir. Maintenant que la boue et le sang ne recouvraient plus le jeune chasseur, Mike put vraiment voir son état. Sam était tellement que la couleur de ses cheveux contrastait avec la pâleur de son visage. Seul ses joues étaient d'une fine couleur rose du à la fièvre. Il transpirait également. Les égratinures avaient été nettoyées et soignées. Mais malgré tout cela et le tube qui sortait de la bouche de Sam, ce dernier semblait vulnérable. Le coeur de Mike ne pouvait s'empêcher de se serrer à cette vue.

Ses yeux continuèrent leur observations. Mike vit les bandages entourer le torse du jeune homme. Il y avait également un petit tube qui sortait du poumon droit de Sam. Cela servait sûrement à regonfler le poumon ayant été percé par une côte. Un cathéter était accroché sur le dos de chacune de ses mains. Des perfusions étaient reliées à ces cathéters. L'un était pour la transfusion de sang que le jeune chasseur avait perdu et l'autre était pour les antibiotiques et autres médicaments. Un brassard était enroulé autour de son bras droit et permettait la prise de la pression artérielle. A son index droit était accrochée une sorte de pince qui était reliée au moniteur cardiaque. Sa cheville droite était recouverte d'un plâtre blanc.

Mike ne cessa de regarder le jeune inconscient qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il ne savait même pas que son frère était là, à seulement quelques mètres plus loin dans le même couloir.

- Tu as intérêt à vite te rétablir si tu veux voir ton frère le plus vite possible.

Personne ne lui répondit. Mike se résigna à passer un long moment dans cette chaise peu confortable.

****************************

Mike commença à somnoler lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Il releva la tête et regarda le nouveau venu. Il s'agissait du docteur Richardson. Ce dernier avait toujours l'air fatigué et même encore plus si cela était possible. Jack lui offra un mince sourire qui ne laissa pas place à l'imagination pour deviner son état.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Jack.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de poser cette question, répondit Mike.

Le médecin soupira.

- Tu as raison.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur Sam qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

- Son docteur m'a parlé de son état.

- Il n'est pas très rassurant.

- Tout comme celui de son frère. J'ai du une nouvelle fois lui injecter un sédatif pour le calmer.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il a sûrement du être victime d'un cauchemar. Lorsque je suis venu, il n'arrêtait pas de se débattre et de crier le nom de son frère. Ce dont ils ont été victimes n'a pas du être joyeux.

- En effet. Je pense que je vais aller rendre une petite visite à Dean.

- Très bien, suis moi.

Mike se leva et jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Sam avant de quitter la chambre. Pendant que Jack l'emmena en direction de la chambre de Dean, ces deux-là parlèrent.

- Son état n'a pas changé, dit Jack.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas. Il faudrait des jours avant que l'un des deux frères n'aille mieux.

Le médecin acquiesça puis s'arrêta devant la porte d'une chambre. Il l'ouvrit puis entra. Mike fit de même. Mais avant qu'il ne put la fermer, il entendit son ami parler.

- Non mais c'est pas vrai !

Mike se retourna vivement pour regarder son ami qui se dirigeait vers un lit... vide. L'homme comprit tout de suite l'exclamation de son ami. Dean avait une fois de plus prit la poudre d'escampette.

- Il faut qu'on le retrouve. Son état ne lui permet pas de fuir.

Jack se dépêcha d'aller appeler la sécurité pour leur prévenir de la fuite de son patient. Mike n'attendit pas les agents de sécurité et commença à chercher. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de retrouver le concerné qui avait prit la direction de l'aile du couloir des soins intensifs en travaux. Il pouvait le voir marcher en s'appuyant beaucoup contre le mur.

- Dean !

Il courut le rejoindre.

- Dean, arrête toi.

Mike attrapa le bras du jeune chasseur et l'arrêta. Il pouvait voir son teint pâle et ses yeux fiévreux. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus était le regard déterminé qui était dans ces prunelles pourtant fiévreuses. Tout à coup, l'aîné des Winchester se mit à se débattre pour tenter de se libérer de l'emprise qu'avait Mike sur lui.

- Il faut que je retrouve mon frère. Il a besoin de moi. Il faut que je le retrouve.

- Dean, calme toi.

- Non. Il est blessé, il a besoin de moi. Il faut que je retrouve Sammy.

- Ton frère est ici Dean. Il est ici à l'hôpital.

Cela prit effet car Dean s'arrêta et regarda Mike. Puis, soudain, il s'évanouit. Mike le rattrapa à temps et l'abaissa doucement.

- Hey Dean, réveille toi.

Le jeune chasseur resta inconscient. Mike ne réfléchit pas deux fois et se leva tout en portant Dean. Puis il marcha afin de rejoindre Jack.

* * *

Vos impressions ? Bonnes ? Pas bonnes ?


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour, voici le vingt-troisième chapitre. Et oui, déjà, mais rassurez-vous, nous nous approchons de la fin. Une fois de plus, je remercie ceux qui suivent cette fic, et celles qui ont bien voulu me laisser une review, c'est-à-dire :

**Jubei-Kazuki** (voilà ta petite phrase de remerciement, miss xD Je te l'accorde, Mike est génial)

et

**Lydean** (si Dean n'est pas têtu, c'est que quelque chose ne va pas xD Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant cette fic ^^)

Comme l'a si bien dit Jubei-Kazuki, Mike est génial. Ce gars est le sauveur attitré des deux frères. Donc une petite question : Aimeriez-vous bien que Mike revienne dans une prochaine fic ?

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 23 :**

Dean grimaça lorsqu'il se réveilla. La douleur lui rappela qu'elle était toujours présente et qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas. Ses yeux papillonèrent avant de s'ouvrir. Le jeune chasseur les referma aussitôt lorsque la lumière l'agressa. Après une minute, il finit par les ouvrir mais doucement cette fois-ci. Il réussit à les garder ouverts. Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce et il prit conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours à l'hôpital, l'aîné des Winchester soupira. Il en avait assez de rester ici. Tout ce qu'il voulait était sortir d'ici et rechercher son frère.

Ne voyant pas ce qui pouvait l'arrêter pour le moment, il commença à se défaire de tout ce qui le reliait aux machines. Il enleva la canule nasale, les perfusions et encore d'autres choses. Puis il se redressa et posa ses pieds sur le sol. Le contact le fit frissonner. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer. Tout ce qu'il pensait était son frère, son frère et encore son frère. Peu importe les conséquences, tout ce qui comptait était de le retrouver et d'être à ses côtés pour le protéger. Il finit par être debout sur ses pieds. Ses jambes tremblèrent et avaient du mal à supporter son poids. Son corps était faible et il le savait. L'infection avait fait des ravages sur son corps.

- Je dois retrouver Sammy. C'est la seule chose qui compte.

Déterminé à réaliser son objectif, le jeune chasseur se mit à marcher. Il chancela rapidement mais il reprit vite son équilibre. Ses jambes le menèrent à l'extérieur de la chambre. Le couloir dans lequel il se trouvait était calme. Ses yeux regardèrent à gauche et à droite afin de trouver le bon chemin. Il se décida à prendre la gauche, espérant que ce soit le bon. Il marcha oubliant sa douleur et sa souffrance. Le jeune chasseur se mit vite à transpirer à cause des efforts qu'il faisait. Ses yeux se mirent à piquer et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus haletante. Sa vision se remplit de points noirs. Mais il ignora tout cela. Ce qu'il voulait était retrouver son frère et c'est ce qu'il allait faire.

Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qui était passé. Des minutes pouvaient être passées et même des heures. Il s'en fichait. Tout à coup, il entendit une voix qui lui semblait vaguement familière même s'il ne se souvenait plus à qui elle appartenait.

- Dean !

Comme pour sa douleur, il l'ignora, se focalisant sur ses pas et seulement ses pas. Il devait retrouver à tout prix son frère. Il devait être là pour lui, l'aider, le protéger.

- Dean, arrête toi.

Il n'obéit pas à cet ordre.

- Je dois retrouver Sammy, marmonna-t-il tellement bas que personne ne l'entendit.

Tout à coup, il sentit que quelqu'un lui prit assez fortement son bras et l'arrêta. Cette personne l'arrêta de continuer. Elle l'empêchait d'aller voir son frère, de le rejoindre. Lorsqu'il comprit cette pensée, il se mit à se débattre pour tenter d'échapper à cette emprise. Mais son corps était faible. Ses luttes étaient vaines. Il ne faisait que se fatiguer. Pourtant, il continua. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il murmurait.

- Il faut que je retrouve mon frère. Il a besoin de moi. Il faut que je le retrouve.

- Dean, calme toi.

Cette voix retentit encore. Elle était calme mais ferme.

- Non. Il est blessé, il a besoin de moi. Il faut que je retrouve Sammy.

- Ton frère est ici Dean. Il est ici à l'hôpital.

Ces mots pénétrèrent dans son cerveau encore embrumé. Il s'arrêta tout de suite. Son petit frère était ici à l'hôpital ? Il était en sécurité ? Le soulagement était tellement énorme en Dean qu'il se laissa aller. Sa douleur, sa fatigue reprirent le contrôle de son corps comme pour se venger d'avoir été ignorées. Il finit par perdre connaissance avec la pensée que son frère était ici à l'abri.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous mis à part que ce chapitre est trop court ?


	24. Chapter 24

Me voici de retour avec le vingt-quatrième chapitre. Merci à ceux qui lisent et à celle qui est toujours fidèle à son poste, j'ai nommé :

**Jubei-Kazuki** (et oui, je t'ai démasquée xD Je suis forte, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai réussi à prédire ta réaction mdr ! Mais pour ta fidélité, te voici récompensé d'un nouveau chapitre xD)

Je vous laisse lire en paix, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 24 :**

Mike était assis et regardait Dean dormir. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il attendait le réveil du jeune homme. Après l'avoir retrouvé, Mike avait appelé son médecin pour que celui-ci puisse s'occuper de son patient. Inutile de dire que le Dr Richardson n'était pas très content du comportement de Dean. Le sauveur des deux frères comprenait très bien la réaction de son ami. Et puis, ce n'était pas en s'échappant que Dean allait se rétablir. Au contraire, le jeune homme risquait sa santé en obligeant son corps à faire ce qu'il ne pouvait pas pour l'instant. Mike comprenait aussi ce qui poussait Dean à agir de la sorte. Ce dernier était très attaché à son frère. L'homme aussi était comme ça lorsque son petit frère était vivant. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui alors voir Dean agir de la sorte ne le surprenait pas.

Mike fut sortit de ses pensées par un gémissement. Son regard se posa sur Dean qui semblait s'agiter. Les lèvres de ce dernier bougeaient comme s'il tentait de parler tandis que ses yeux bougeaient sous ses paupières fermées. Son sauveur s'approcha. Il put tout de suite comprendre ce qu'essayait de dire le jeune homme.

- Allez mon grand, il est temps de se réveiller.

Dean gémit une nouvelle fois avant d'ouvrir ses yeux. Le jeune chasseur avait l'impression que ses paupières étaient faites de bêton tellement elles étaient lourdes. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'ouvrir ses yeux. Ces derniers se posèrent sur Mike qui sourit pour le rassurer. Dean passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches et gercées. Mike comprit et prit le verre d'eau qui était posé sur la commode. Il le ramena contre les lèvres du jeune homme afin que ce dernier puisse boire. Pour Dean, c'était le paradis. L'eau permit d'humidifier et d'apaiser sa gorge en feu et sa bouche sèche. Mike sourit lorsque le verre fut vidé et le reposa là où il se trouvait avant.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Sammy ?

- Il est ici.

Dean fit le tour de la pièce avec ses yeux mais lorsqu'il n'aperçut pas son frère, il fronça les sourcils.

- Il est dans une autre chambre.

- Je veux le voir.

Les yeux verts du chasseur étaient emplis de détermination malgré son état.

- Si ton médecin est d'accord Dean mais je ne pense qu'il le soit. Ta petite escapade de tout à l'heure ne lui a pas beaucoup plût.

- Mon frère a besoin de moi. Il faut que le vois.

- Je sais Dean mais tant que le médecin n'a pas donné son accord, cela ne sera pas possible.

Dean soupira, résigné à l'idée de voir son frère pour l'instant.

- Il va bien ?

A ça, Mike ne répondit pas. Il évita même le regard de l'aîné des Winchester. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre ce que cela voulait dire.

- Non, c'est pas possible.

- Calme toi Dean. Sam n'est pas mort.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Dean, je ne vais pas te mentir. L'état de ton frère est plutôt grave.

Mike expliqua ensuite ce que lui avait dit le Dr Valencia. Au fur et à mesure de son explication, le peu de couleur qu'avait Dean, c'est-à-dire presque rien, disparut. A la fin, il était blême. Mike jura intérieurement en voyant cela.

_Ce n'était peut être pas le bon moment de lui dire cela_ pensa Mike.

Pourtant, l'homme savait très bien que s'il n'avait pas expliqué à Dean l'état de son frère, l'aîné des Winchester aurait tout fait pour le découvrir, y comprit à s'aventurer dans les couloirs une nouvelle fois. Finalement, Dean parla d'une voix qui se voulait forte.

- Mon frère est un combattant. Il va se rétablir. Je le sais.

- Je l'espère Dean, je l'espère.

- Quand puis-je aller le voir ? Il a besoin de savoir que je suis là.

- Bientôt Dean. Pour l'instant, il faut que tu te reposes.

Dean allait protester mais c'était perdu d'avance. Son corps était fatigué et il le faisait montrer. Rapidement, il retourna dans un profond sommeil où toute la douleur ne pouvait l'atteindre.

*******************************

Lorsque Dean se réveilla pour la deuxième fois, son médecin était là. Ce dernier était venu afin de l'examiner.

- Dean, vous m'entendez ?

Le jeune chasseur posa ses yeux sur son médecin.

- Comment allez-vous ?

- Un peu mieux.

C'était vrai. Dean se sentait légèrement mieux. Sa tête ne lui faisait plus aussi mal qu'avant et la douleur semblait être partit.

- Votre fièvre a baissé et je viens juste de vous administrer un anti-douleur, expliqua Jack à son patient.

- Je peux aller voir mon frère à présent ?

Un rire se fit entendre à sa droite. Dean tourna la tête pour voir Mike qui semblait amusé.

- Dean, vous me promettez de m'écouter si je vous autorise à aller rendre une petite visite à votre frère ?

Ce dernier posa son regard sur le Dr Richardson qui avait un regard sérieux. Il acquiesça de la tête sachant qu'une petite visite valait mieux que rien.

- Bien. Je vais demander à une infirmière qu'elle apporte un fauteuil roulant. Vous ne disposez que de 15 minutes Dean.

Ce dernier allait protester mais se ravisa.

- D'accord.

Jack sourit puis sortit de la pièce afin d'aller chercher une infirmière. Cette dernière vint deux minutes après avec un fauteuil roulant. Avec l'aide de Mike, elle réussit à installer Dean dans le fauteuil en faisant attention à ses blessures. Mike prit le relais et emmena Dean à la chambre de Sam. Il s'arrêta juste devant la porte. Dean le regarda avec interrogation.

- Je veux que tu saches que ce que tu vas voir te semblera impressionnant voire même effrayant.

- J'ai vu pire Mike.

Ce dernier accepta cette réponse même s'il savait que cela n'était peut être pas vrai. Et il eut raison. Lorsque Dean entra dans la chambre et vit son frère entouré de toutes ces machines, il décida que c'était la pire chose qu'il ait vu de toute son existence.

* * *

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Ce chapitre est plus long, n'est-ce pas ?


	25. Chapter 25

Et oui mes chers lecteurs, voici le vingt-cinquième chapitre de cette fic (courage, en comptant celui-là, il en reste 4). Une nouvelle fois, je remercie tout ceux qui lisent cette fic mais aussi ceux qui laissent des reviews, j'ai nommé :

**Jubei-Kazuki** (tu n'as pas eu à improviser xD pas de remarque)

et

**Ali-chan **(ne t'excuse pas, je ne t'en veux pas ^^ je suis contente qu'elle te plaise toujours)

Après ces remerciements, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 25 :**

Lorsque Dean entra dans la chambre et vit son frère entouré de toutes ces machines, il décida que c'était la pire chose qu'il ait vu de toute son existence. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Avec toutes ces machines qui l'entouraient, Sam avait l'air vulnérable et même petit. Dean sentit son coeur se serrer.

- Ces machines peuvent faire peur mais elles sont là pour le maintenir en vie.

- Je... Je sais, répondit Dean. C'est juste que...

- Tu n'as pas l'habitude de le voir comme ça n'est-ce pas ? J'te comprend gamin.

Mike avança le fauteuil roulant vers le lit de sorte que Dean fut à côté de son frère. L'aîné des Winchester observa son frère et surtout son visage. Sam avait l'air impassible. Son visage ne montrait pas la douleur qu'il ressentirait certainement à son réveil. Les yeux du chasseur évitèrent de se poser sur le tube qui sortait de la bouche de son co-équipier chasseur.

- Sammy...

Les mots refusèrent de sortir. Alors Dean prit la main trop chaude de son frère dans la sienne et se mit à la frotter.

- Je suis là petit frère. Tout va bien se passer à présent.

Le chasseur se tourna vers Mike qui était resté en retrait pour laisser aux deux frères l'intimité dont ils avaient droit.

- Ont-ils dit lorsqu'il se réveillera ?

- Dean, le corps de ton frère est faible. Il a besoin de se reposer. Sam ne se réveillera que lorsqu'il aura envie.

Le jeune Winchester regarda de nouveau son frère inconscient. Sa pâleur l'inquiétait. Il était aussi pâle que les draps du lit. Seul la teinte rosée colorait ses joues mais ce n'était pas une teinte rassurante. Oubliant sa propre douleur, Dean se mit à caresser les cheveux de son frère comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Ce geste avait toujours rassuré Sam après un cauchemar ou un moment douloureux.

- Je vais te laisser seul, annonça Mike.

Dean ne fit qu'acquiescer de la tête. Mike quitta la chambre, laissant les deux frères seuls. Le jeune Winchester laissa son regard se balader sur son frère. Les larmes lui montèrent soudainement aux yeux.

- Je me rappelle de la dernière fois où je t'ai vu comme ça. Tu n'avais pas plus que six ans. Je me doute que tu t'en souviennes mais jamais je n'oublierai ce moment où papa et moi avons failli te perdre. Tu étais si malade ! Même les médecins n'avaient plus espoir de te voir te rétablir.

Le jeune Winchester pouvait très bien se rappeler de son petit frère de six ans allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital avec le ventilateur respirant pour lui et entouré par tout plein de fils. Il était si pâle qu'on aurait dit qu'il était translucide.

- Tu n'avais pas reprit une seule fois connaissance depuis que tu t'étais évanouit. Personne ne savait ce que tu avais. Malgré toutes les recherches faites par les médecins, ils ne savaient toujours pas la nature de la maladie qui t'affaiblissait de jour en jour. Et puis papa a découvert que c'était cette saleté de sorcière qui était la responsable. Il a fallu plus d'une semaine pour le découvrir. Tu étais sur le point de mourir lorsque papa a réussi à tuer cette sorcière et a annulé l'incantation. On a failli te perdre Sammy et j'avais juré que je ne te reverrai jamais dans cet état une nouvelle fois. Apparemment, je ne sais pas tenir mes promesses.

Dean passa sa main sur son visage.

- Il faut que tu te rétablisses Sammy. Parce que si jamais je venais à te perdre... je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passera si c'est le cas. Tiens le coup petit frère.

Le jeune Winchester s'arrêta là, n'ayant plus la force de parler. Alors il se contenta de serrer encore plus son emprise sur son frère et la posa sur sa joue.

**********************

Dean était de retour dans sa chambre. La fatigue se faisait ressentir après son voyage dans la chambre de son frère. Quelque part au fond de lui, voir son frère lui avait du bien. Il se sentait soulagé de savoir son frère vivant. Mais il avait toujours cette inquiétude qui lui tenaillait l'estomac. Il y avait toujours ce risque de perdre son frère. Alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, le médecin entra dans la chambre.

- Comment allez-vous après ce... voyage ?

- Je vais bien, répondit Dean agacé par cette question.

- Bien.

Le Dr Richardson s'assit à côté de son patient et le regarda.

- J'ai reprit le dossier de votre frère. Il est à présent mon patient.

A ça, Dean le regarda.

- Son médecin a décidé de me le passer car nous pensons que c'est mieux.

- Si vous le dites. Comment va-t-il ?

- Heureusement, sa fièvre a baissé. Légèrement mais c'est mieux que rien. Les antibiotiques prescrits semblent faire effet ce qui est un soulagement. Son organisme combat la pneumonie malgré le fait qu'il soit fatigué. Je peux donc dire que votre frère est un battant. Si tout va bien, il devrait se réveiller dans quelques jours. Bien sûr, ne vous étonnez pas s'il est confus et/ou désorienté. Cela arrive fréquemment.

Dean soupira de soulagement en entendant ces nouvelles. Cela le rassurait de voir que Sam allait mieux.

- Je vais vous laisser maintenant. Reposez-vous. Demain, si je suis satisfait de vos résultats, vous pourrez rester plus longtemps avec votre frère.

- Merci beaucoup.

Le docteur sourit puis se leva. Il salua Dean avant de quitter la chambre, laissant un frère soulagé d'apprendre ces nouvelles. Le chasseur ferma les yeux, se détendit et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour à tous, voici le vingt-sixième chapitre de cette fic ^^ Une nouvelle fois, je souhaite remercier ceux qui lisent encore cette fic mais aussi ceux qui laissent des reviews, c'est-à-dire :

**Jubei-Kazuki** (Sam malade ne serait pas ton péché mignon par hasard ? pour ton idée, je vais y réfléchir. Peut-être que si on me le demande gentiment, je pourrais écrire une mini-fic sur ce petit passage où Sam est malade ^^)

et

**ali-chan** (c'est à moi de te remercier pour ton com ^^)

Maintenant, je laisse place à la suite. Bonne lecture ^^

Ah au fait ! Une question sera posée à la fin du chapitre alors si vous voulez la lire, vous êtes prévenu ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 26 :**

**Une semaine plus tard**

Une semaine avait passé durant laquelle les nouvelles étaient plutôt bonnes. Dean s'était rétablit vite. Il n'avait plus de fièvre, ses blessures cicatrisaient normalement et malgré une ou deux douleurs qui revenaient de temps en temps, il pouvait se promener sans fauteuil roulant. Son médecin était ravi de voir les progrès que faisait son patient. Dans un jour ou deux, le jeune Winchester pourra enfin sortir de l'hôpital. Il n'y avait pas que Dean qui faisait des progrès. En effet, Sam allait mieux. La fièvre qui avait ravagé son corps était à présent partit ainsi que la pneumonie. Ses blessures cicatrisaient sans le moindre problème. Le Dr Richardson avait décidé de garder le ventilateur jusqu'à ce que Sam se réveille. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne tarderait pas à le faire. Mike avait expliqué à Dean que son frère avait besoin de beaucoup de repos après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Le jeune chasseur devait être patient s'il voulait voir son frère se réveiller.

En ce moment, Dean était dans sa chambre. Il souhaitait voir son frère mais il avait un rendez-vous avec le radiologue pour son poignet. Le Dr Richardson voulait s'assurer que l'os de son articulation guérissait aussi bien que ses autres blessures. Le rendez-vous dura à peu près trente minutes. Les nouvelles étaient bonnes. Son poignet se rétablissait bien. Maintenant qu'il était libre, Dean voulut voir son frère. Mais en sortant de la salle de radiologie, il croisa son médecin.

- Ah Dean ! Justement, je vous cherchais. J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer.

- Cela ne peut pas attendre ? Il faut que j'aille voir mon frère.

Le jeune Winchester ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait un pressentiment. Il sentait que quelque chose allait se produire. Comme toujours, il n'ignora pas son instinct lorsqu'il s'agissait de son frère.

- Je peux toujours vous le dire en vous accompagnant.

Le médecin alla voir à la personne chargée de ramener Dean dans sa chambre et lui informa de ce changement. Puis il retouna voir Dean et lui fit signe d'avancer.

- Alors, quelle est cette nouvelle ?

- Comme tous tes résultats sont revenus positifs, j'ai décidé que tu pourras sortir demain.

- C'est gentil mais vous savez très bien que je ne quitterai pas cet hôpital tant que mon frère n'est pas réveillé.

- Je le sais Dean mais je vous dis juste que demain vous ne serez plus mon patient.

Dean ne fit qu'acquiescer de la tête. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Sam. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent.

- Bon, je vous laisse. Je viendrai voir Sam dans quelques heures.

- Très bien.

Le médecin laissa Dean. Ce dernier soupira avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Il vint s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté du lit et regarda son frère. Bien qu'il était resté pâle, Sam avait perdu la rougeur maladive sur ses joues. Dean ne s'était toujours pas habitué au tube qui dépassait de la bouche de son frère. Le jeune chasseur prit la main de son frère, geste qu'il répétait sans cesse depuis une semaine.

- Sammy, il est temps que tu te réveilles. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas très patient.

Une fois encore, ce fut le silence qui lui répondit mais Dean commençait à s'y habituer. Pourtant, il soupira. Même s'il s'y habituait, le jeune chasseur espérait toujours entendre la voix de son frère ou même voir une petite réaction. Comme d'habitude, le jeune Winchester entama une discussion où il parlait de tout et de rien. Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles Dean était tellement prit dans sa discussion qu'il ne vit pas quelque chose qu'il espérait depuis des jours. Sam se réveillait ! Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il serra la main de son frère que Dean remarqua cet événement.

- Sam ?

Dean regarda son frère. Celui-ci grimaçait de douleur. Ses yeux bougeaient sous ses paupières et il serrait fortement la main de son frère.

- Sammy, ouvre les yeux. Tout va bien maintenant. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Sam gémit une nouvelle fois avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il les posa sur son frère qui lui souriait. Et lorsqu'il voulut parler, le cadet des Winchester réalisa que quelque chose dans sa gorge l'en empêcha. Il commença à paniquer. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur et de terreur.

- Calme toi Sammy, dit Dean en prenant les mains de Sam.

Tout à coup, les alarmes se mirent à sonner. Dean courut chercher de l'aide. Des infirmières et le Dr Richardson arrivèrent. Ils firent sortir Dean de la chambre. Ce dernier s'effondra, ne croyant pas à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Sammy, murmura Dean.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

**La fameuse question dont je vous parlais :** seriez-vous intéressé par une de mes fics intitulée _Drôle de transformation_ dont voici le résumé : Une nouvelle affaire aménera Sam et Dean à Lexington dans le Nebraska. Très vite, ils vont comprendre qu'ils auront à faire une sorcière. Cependant, la chasse tourne mal et l'un des deux frères en subira les conséquences.

Si vous êtes intéressé, dites-le moi pour que je puisse la poster ^^


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour, voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic. Alors, je remercie ceux qui la lisent ainsi que deux personnes qui ont le temps de laisser un review, c'est-à-dire :

**Ali-chan** (encore une fois, je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise. Ensuite, je suis contente de ton enthousiasme pour la nouvelle (mais pas si nouvelle que ça) fic)

et

**Jubei-Kazuki** (je te le confirme, Sam malade est ton péché mignon xD)

Ma fic Drôle de transformation sera postée après Séparés pour combien de temps ? donc le week-end prochain ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 27 :**

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Dr Richardson sortit de la chambre. Il vit Dean assis par terre avec ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine.

- Dean, vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il en le rejoignant.

- Mon frère, comment va Sam ? Pourquoi les alarmes se sont mis à sonner ?

- Tout va bien Dean. Votre frère va bien.

- Alors pourquoi...

Dean arrêta de parler. Les mots refusèrent de sortir de sa gorge.

- Dean, votre frère a paniqué lorsqu'il a senti le tube du ventilateur dans sa gorge. C'est une réaction tout à fait normale.

Cela sembla apaisé Dean qui soupira de soulagement. Il finit par se lever et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Donc il va bien ?

- Oui. Je lui ai donné un léger sédatif pour le calmer. Il est toujours réveillé mais ses muscles sont relaxés. Il ne sent plus le tube ou alors il ne ressent qu'une légère sensation mais pas assez forte pour qu'il panique.

- Vous allez laisser le ventilateur combien de temps encore ?

- Demain peut être.

Dean acquiesça.

- Je peux aller le voir ?

- Bien sûr.

Le médecin le laissa seul. L'aîné des Winchester put enfin rentrer dans la chambre de son frère. Ce dernier tourna la tête lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Dean put voir alors les yeux de son frère s'illuminer légèrement lorsqu'il le reconnut.

- Hey Sammy, murmura-t-il lorsqu'il fut assis sur la chaise qu'il occupait maintenant depuis quelques jours déjà.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsque Sam tenta de parler.

- Ne parle pas Sammy. Le tube t'en empêche.

Le cadet des Winchester se résigna alors. A la place, il chercha la main de son frère. Ce dernier comprit et prit la main de son frère dans la sienne avant de la serrer fortement.

- Tout va bien petit frère. Je suis là et je ne vais pas partir.

Sam regarda Dean dans les yeux et ne lâcha pas le contact comme s'il espérait que ses yeux pouvaient montrer ce qu'il voulait dire mais ne pouvait pas. Son frère sourit et passa sa main dans les cheveux de son cadet, ignorant qu'elle était plâtrée.

- Je vais bien. J'ai seulement quelques égratinures.

Dean vit que son frère luttait contre le sommeil. Ce dernier tentait de garder les yeux ouverts mais il avait du mal à le faire.

- Repose toi maintenant. Tu en as grandement besoin. Et oui je serai là quand tu te réveilleras. Tu crois pas que tu vas réussir facilement à te débarrasser de moi ?

Sam ferma alors les yeux et laissa le sommeil l'envahir. Dean soupira et reposa son dos sur le dossier de la chaise. Néanmoins, il tenait toujours la main de son frère et refusait de la lâcher. Le jeune chasseur était heureux de voir son frère réveiller. Cela le rassurait. Pendant toute cette semaine, il n'avait voulu qu'une seule chose. C'était de voir les yeux de son frère s'ouvrir. Il voulait revoir les yeux de son frère poser sur lui parce que cela montrait qu'il ne l'avait pas perdu. Cela montrait que malgré ce qu'il s'était passé, son frère était toujours là et en vie.

Dean soupira et ferma les yeux. Lui aussi semblait avoir besoin de sommeil. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit avec la main de son frère dans la sienne.

* * *

Le lendemain, le Dr Richardson vint voir son patient. Sam était réveillé et beaucoup plus conscient de son environnement. Depuis hier, Dean n'avait pas voulu laisser Sam malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde. Même pendant l'examen de son frère, le jeune chasseur était resté auprès de son frère en prétextant que son frère avait besoin de lui. Jack savait aussi que si Dean restait auprès de son frère, c'était pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien là.

Le médecin commença son examen, conscient du regard que portait l'aîné sur lui. Il y était habitué à présent. Il savait que Dean observait ses gestes pour savoir si quelque chose allait ou pas. Certains proches de certains patients étaient aussi comme ça et donc le médecin était habitué à ce genre de regard.

- Comment vous sentez-vous Sam ? Avez-vous mal quelque part ?

Sam répondit par la négative en pressant deux fois la main du médecin. Ce dernier sourit.

- Bien. Vous sentez-vous malade ? Nauséeux ?

Encore une fois, la réponse fut négative.

- Parfait. Maintenant, je vais écouter vos poumons.

Le médecin prit le stéthoscope qui était autour de son cou. Il commença ensuite à examiner les poumons de son patient.

- Alors ? demanda Dean.

- Vos poumons semblent avoir récupérés. Je pense qu'il est temps d'enlever le respirateur artificiel.

Il appela ensuite une infirmière pour l'aider. Il se retourna ensuite vers Sam.

- Je vais retirer le tube. Je vais compter jusqu'à trois et je veux qu'à trois, vous expirez et toussez. Bien à trois, un... deux... trois.

Le Dr Richardson retira le tube tandis que Sam se mit à tousser. Lorsque sa quinte de toux passa, le médecin lui posa une canule nasale.

- Et voilà. Votre gorge sera irritée pendant un certain temps mais c'est tout à fait normal. Prenez ces morceaux de glaçons et n'essayez pas trop de parler.

Le médecin passa le bol de glaçons à Dean qui le posa sur la table de chevet. Il en prit un et le donna à Sam qui le prit volontiers.

- Bien. Je vais revenir dans quelques heures. Je rapporterai en même temps vos papiers de sortie, dit le docteur à l'adresse de Dean qui ne fit qu'acquiescer.

Le médecin partit, laissant les deux frères seuls.

- Dean, murmura Sam avant de grimacer.

L'aîné des Winchester sourit.

- Tu as entendu le médecin Sammy. Il ne faut pas que tu essayes de parler pendant un certain temps.

Sam roula des yeux ce qui fit encore plus sourire Dean.

* * *

Vos impressions ?


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour, me voici avec le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Et oui, déjà. Mais rassurez-vous, vous reverrez Mike dans pas longtemps ^^ Il n'est pas prêt de nous quitter, celui-là xD. Je souhaite remercier tout ceux qui ont lu cette fic, qui l'ont rajouté dans leurs favoris mais aussi ceux qui ont laissé des reviews tout au long de cette fic (Jubei-Kazuki (qui continue de la lire même si elle l'a déjà lu de nombreuses fois), Ali-chan, Lydean). Vos reviews m'ont encouragée à poster la suite, merci beaucoup les filles ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 28 :**

**Une semaine plus tard**

La semaine était passée tranquillement. Les deux frères s'étaient reposés afin de se rétablir au plus vite de leurs blessures. Ils n'avaient pas encore parlé de la chasse sauf Sam pour annoncer que la créature qu'ils chassaient était morte. Ils étaient bien trop occupés à se dire qu'ils avaient faillit passer une nouvelle fois et que c'était grâce à un homme s'ils étaient encore là. Pour le personnel de l'hôpital, c'était un soulagement de voir les deux frères se reposer. Le Dr Richardson et les infirmières n'avaient plus besoin de s'inquiéter de l'état de Dean car ce dernier s'était immédiatement reprit en main lorsque son frère s'était réveillé. Ils avaient eu le droit d'assister à l'affection dont faisaient preuve les deux frères l'un envers l'autre.

En ce moment, Dean était assis aux côtés de son frère. Le médecin avait informé aux deux Winchester qu'il viendrait dans la journée examiner Sam avant de dire si oui ou non le cadet des Winchester pouvait sortir de l'hôpital. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait remarqué l'attitude pensive de son frère.

- Dean ?

L'aîné des Winchester leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard préoccupé de son frère.

- Oui ?

- A quoi tu penses ?

Dean soupira en entendant cette question et se redressa dans son siège. Pendant quelques secondes, il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête afin d'éviter à son frère de voir les émotions qu'il ressentait. La colère, la culpabilité, la peur, toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait été séparé de son frère dans cette forêt. Lorsqu'il estima qu'il avait reprit sous contrôle toutes ces émotions, il releva la tête.

- Je pensais à cette chasse et je me disais qu'on s'en est sortit de peu cette fois-ci.

- En effet. Nous ne serions pas là sans cet homme qui nous a sauvés la vie.

- Ouais, on lui doit beaucoup.

Durant un long moment, un silence lourd et pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes qui furent perdus dans leurs pensées. Le seul bruit perturbant ce silence fut le moniteur cardiaque. Finalement, ce fut Sam qui parla.

- Tu ne dois pas te sentir responsable pour ce qu'il s'est passé Dean.

En entendant cette phrase, Dean posa rapidement son regard sur son frère. Ce dernier le regardait comme s'il souhaitait le convaincre avec ses yeux.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Si je n'avais pas été trop lent, si j'avais réagi plus vite, ceci ne serait pas arrivé.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Mais Dean n'avait pas l'air convaincu ce qui ne surprit guère son jeune frère.

- Si tu veux blâmer quelqu'un, blâme moi. C'est moi qui aurait du faire attention, c'est moi qui aurait du réagir plus vite.

- Non Sammy, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Et ce n'est pas non plus de la tienne, argumenta Sam. Et n'essaye pas de trouver des excuses pour que ça l'est parce que sinon je te garantis que tu passeras un mauvais quart d'heure.

L'aîné des deux frères sourit ce qui fit sourire Sam, ravi de voir l'effet qu'il avait produit chez son frère.

- Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir me battre avec ton corps d'asperge ?

- Je te signale que je suis plus grand que toi le nain.

Et ce fut sur une joute verbale affectueuse que le Dr Richardson entra.

- Et bien je vois que vous êtes de bonne humeur tous les deux.

Les deux frères se regardèrent avant de porter leur attention sur le docteur qui tenait dans ses mains des papiers.

- Voulez-vous que je vous laisse continuer votre petit échange amical avant que je ne vous examine Sam ?

La réaction des deux Winchester fut pour le moins amusante. Ils semblaient tous les deux embarrassés et regardèrent ailleurs pendant quelques secondes.

- Bien, continua le médecin avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Le Dr Richardson commença son examen classique. A la fin, il fut satisfait.

- Tout est parfait. Je peux donc vous dire que vous pouvez sortir aujourd'hui.

- Enfin ! s'exclama Sam. Je commençais sérieusement à m'impatienter.

Ceci fit rire les deux autres occupants de la salle, amusés par la réaction du plus jeune. Jack remit les papiers à Dean.

- Voilà les papiers que vous devez remplir et donner au bureau des infirmières. Surtout Sam, ne faites pas trop d'efforts.

- Ca ne risque pas vu que j'ai un frère très chiant et une jambe dans le plâtre.

- Et n'oubliez pas de prendre vos médicaments. Les dosages sont écrits sur l'ordonnance qui se trouve avec les papiers. C'est la dernière fois que je vous vois alors bon rétablissement.

Les deux frères remercièrent le médecin.

- J'espère ne plus vous revoir dans cet hôpital, dit le Dr Richardson avant de repartir.

Très peu de temps après le départ du médecin, Dean était en train de remplir les papiers tandis que Sam s'habillait avec l'aide de son frère de temps en temps. Une fois de plus, Dean râla :

- Une tonne de papiers pour une sortie, c'est pas croyable ! Il faut passer au moins une heure là-dessus. Foutue administration !

Un rire retentit à l'entrée de la chambre. Les deux frères se retournèrent pour voir Mike. Ils étaient surprit de le voir ici. Ils ne s'y attendaient pas du tout.

- Je vois que ma visite vous fait plaisir, commenta Mike.

- C'est juste qu'on est surprit de vous voir, répondit Dean.

- Je sais, soupira l'homme qui avait sauvé la vie aux frères Winchester. J'étais occupé avec les dégâts causés par la tempête. Sinon, comment allez-vous ?

- Nous sommes en forme comme vous pouvez le constater, dit Sam.

- Je suis ravi de l'entendre.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, les trois hommes discutèrent. Finalement, Dean finit par s'en sortir avec les papiers de sortie et les apporta au bureau des infirmières avant de revenir dans la chambre non sans avoir dragué avant. Une infirmière arriva peu de temps après avec un fauteuil roulant pour le plus grand déplaisir de Sam.

- Je suis vraiment obligé de m'asseoir dans ce truc ? demanda-t-il sous les rires de Mike et de Dean.

- Evidemment sinon pourquoi l'aurai-je apporté ? Maintenant, si vous voulez sortir d'ici, veuillez vous asseoir jeune homme.

Sam voulut protester une nouvelle fois mais il se résigna au dernier moment. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance de gagner cette bataille, alors autant faire avec même s'il avait un frère qui n'arrêtera pas de le taquiner avec ça pendant un long moment. A contrecoeur, le cadet des Winchester prit position dans ce fauteuil roulant et garda ses béquilles à côté de lui.

- Oh allez Sammy, arrête de bouder. C'est pas la fin du monde, dit Dean.

Sam se contenta d'un regard noir avant de tourner la tête dans l'autre sens. Rapidement, ils furent à la sortie de l'hôpital. Le cadet se leva à l'aide de ses béquilles et l'infirmière repartit aussitôt. Dean continua toujours de taquiner son frère.

- Je te jure Dean que si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite, je te battrai à coup de béquilles.

Dean sut que Sam était sérieux et arrêta mais garda son sourire. Il se tourna vers Mike.

- Merci de nous avoir aidés. On vous doit beaucoup sur ce coup.

- Ne vous en faites pas les jeunes. Allez-y maintenant.

Les trois hommes se saluèrent une dernière fois avant que Mike ne parte.

- Dean, j'aimerai savoir quelque chose.

- Quoi donc ?

- Comment on fait pour rentrer ?

Dean écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas l'Impala et que même si il l'avait, il n'aurait pas pu la conduire à cause de sa main plâtrée.

- Reste là, ordonna-t-il à son frère avant de courir en direction de Mike sous l'oeil exaspéré de Sam.

Dean ne mit pas longtemps avant de rattraper Mike qui s'était arrêté en entendant les cris du jeune chasseur.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Sam et moi avons un petit service à vous demander.

- Lequel ?

- On se demandait si vous pouviez nous conduire jusqu'au motel parce que vous voyez on n'est pas très aptes à conduire en ce moment et je vois mal mon frère faire deux kilomètres à béquilles.

- Bien sûr Dean. Vous n'avez pas à vous expliquer.

Mike fut une nouvelle fois le sauveur des frères Winchester. Faut croire que ces derniers ne pouvaient plus se passer de lui.

FIN

* * *

Et la question que je pose une dernière fois pour cette fic : quelles sont vos impressions ?


End file.
